The Cullen Kids Go to Work
by ginnmeadows
Summary: Carlisle is fed up with his spoiled rotten teens, so he makes them all get jobs.....will they make it? This is set after Breaking Dawn. From different POV's. ON HIATUS
1. Preface

Back Home

(Carlisle's POV)

As I drive home from the hospital, I can't help but think what was awaiting me at home. My family had moved back to Forks almost a year ago after making sure that everyone we had previously known from the last time, when Bella joined our family, was deceased or long gone. Charlie had passed away nearly 35 years ago of natural causes and Sue followed him shortly after. Jacob was the only werewolf left. He decided to continue phasing so he could stay young with Nessie. Of course some of the pack was still living, but had stopped phasing in order to age with their mate. Needless to say, they didn't matter because they knew our secret.

Everyone had started back into their original roles. Everyone of course knew us as the beautiful Cullen's. The story was that my wife and I adopted 8 teenagers, all of whom wanted to go back to high school with the exception of Nessie and Jake, who preferred to be home school. Even though Nessie had been an adult for a long time, she still had everyone wrapped around her pinky finger and Jake did what she did. At the school, the other 6 were known as the Cullen and the Hales. Since they were all paired up as couples obviously, we to make sure that everyone knew that they all weren't blood related to keep down gossip. Edward, Alice, and Emmett were blood related and decided to take on the Cullen name; Rosalie and Jasper were the Hale twins with Bella being their younger sister.

After travelling to almost every known sunless place in the world, we all decided that we were ready to go back to the small town of where our new lives began many, many, decades ago. That being said, Forks held a special place in all of our stone hearts because was the town that made our family complete. However, since moving back, I couldn't help but feel that something was different and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Every evening, when I returned home, I would find the downstairs empty. Each couple was either locked up in their room doing only God knows what or just out spending money.

I pulled into the garage that was nearly as big as the home. We had to have an extra garage to hold the many Cullen cars. All of the kids had their own vehicle except for Nessie and Jake, but Edward and Bella had given them the cottage since Nessie asked for it and they couldn't tell her no. Esme hated driving so she had no need for a vehicle. Each vehicle would be upgraded every two years to keep up with trends. My garage consisted of Edward's Volvo S60R, Bella's Chevy Avalanche, Emmett's Jeep Commander, Rosalie's BMW M3, Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo, Jasper's Ducati motorcycle, Edward's Vanquish (only Nessie or Jake were allowed to drive that), and of course my Mercedes. That's when it dawned on me. My children were spoiled rotten and it was my entire fault. I had spent so much time trying to make my family happy and look normal that I failed to make them value what they have. Everything came so easy to them and they never had to lift a finger. It was already bad enough that they could get anything they wanted from humans through intimidation and looks alone. What made it worse…….I was their enabler. I was the only one who ever had a job. Something had to change and it was; many of them were not going to like it. I was going to talk to Esme and shortly after, we were going to have a family meeting.


	2. Help

Help

(Esme's POV)

I stood at the bottom of the staircase as I heard my soul mate walking through the door. I couldn't help but let the smile stretch across my face as I saw him. I have been waiting all day for him. Having a miraculous surgeon for a husband and 8 teenagers did have its downside. I usually spent most of my days redecorating or working in my garden. Sometimes Nessie, Jake, and I would go out to lunch. They were the only two that seemed to ever make time for me anymore. I don't know if the did because they liked to or if they felt obligated to since they were supposed to be being homeschooled. I also went to visit Carlisle at the hospital on some days. I knew he would be busy in surgery all day so I thought it would be best if I stayed home today. Nessie and Jake had been cooped up in their cottage all day leaving me home and bored out of my mind. "Finally, you're home. You have no idea how much I have missed you today, Carlisle." I told my gorgeous husband.

"Ahh…..my dear sweet Esme. I can only imagine," he replied as he embraced me. "Where are the children?"

"Alice and Jasper went to pick out winter wardrobes, Rose and Edward are out buying car parts, Emmett left dragging Bella with him yelling something about Power Wheel races, and last I checked Nessie and Jake were at the cottage," I said.

"Good. I need to talk to you before they get home."

As I answered his question, I couldn't help but notice the expression on his face. Something was wrong. He looked frustrated, upset, and disappointed. I rarely see this him look like. Most of the time it is because of Emmett. "What's wrong……what has Emmett done now?"

"It's not Emmet….well it is, but it's the rest of them, too." he said.

My face dropped. I didn't understand. We rarely had trouble from all of them at once. Even on the occasions that we did, it was always almost due to something Emmett had gotten them into. We did have trouble with our pixie shopaholic, Alice, spending too much. But other than that, I always thought we had some of the most well behaved children. What is he talking about?

"Have you noticed how they never have to want for anything? We have tried so hard as parents to make sure our children are happy and always give them what they want. We have tried so hard to blend in with humans that we only make them go to high school and college, in which we have spent an endless amount of money on. We have one big checking account with everyone's name on it. I have been the sole financial provider for the entire existence of our family. Well, I suppose Alice has been a big help with stock market predictions, but do you realize that our children have never had to work for anything. We have spent millions of dollars on college degrees and they never even have to use what they know. Our children are spoiled rotten."

As I stood and listened to everything Carlisle said, it understood it all clearly. Everything he was saying was true. However, this angered me. It seemed as if my husband was telling me that he wanted our children to grow up, which is impossible. They can barely pass for college seniors and we always cut it close by sending them to grad and professional schools. But that is not what made me mad…….like any mother would feel, I was not letting my children go. It was hard enough going throughout the day while everyone was at school and Carlisle at work, but it would be worse if he made them go out on their own.

"NO! CARLISLE! You can't be saying what I think you are. We can't send them out on their own. Those are my babies and I am not letting them go."

"Esme, sweetheart. Calm down. I am not putting the children out. I was simply thinking that maybe they should get after school jobs. Just to show some responsibility and earn something for a chance."

I thought about what he just said and realized I was overreacting. I let out a loud sigh of relief. However, this still made me feel sad. This meant that they would be home even less than they are now.

"I understand what you are saying, Carlisle, but I already spend most of my time home alone. I don't know if I can bare them getting jobs for after school. After going to school, work and then spending time with their spouses, that leaves no time for us all to spend together as a family. Furthermore, I don't think they will succumb to having to get jobs."

I began to sob. He held me tight knowing that if vampires had tears, I would be crying.

"Well what if we had required family time every week? Would that make you feel better? And what if you took your hobbies a step further to feel up your time? Remember you thought about getting a job yourself when Edward and Bella got married. Then you decided to put it on hold to help with Nessie and Bella as newborn. You could start a career in architecture or home interior design. However, this is only an option for you, but I feel it is absolutely necessary for our children." he suggested.

I took a moment to register what he was saying and I began to feel like he was right. Maybe we should just try it out for a little while. So to answer him, I said, "I guess you make a good point, but how are you going to convince the children? Bella will be the easiest to convince and I think Rosalie will be the hardest. Also, I want an hour of everyday in which we all sit down and talk about our day as a family. We must hunt at least once a week as a family. You must allow the kids time to still be teens, and last, but not least, you will not let these jobs tear our family apart! I really hope you understand what I am saying, Carlisle, because if this turns out bad…….you will feel my wrath!"

"Yes, darling. I understand and no need to worry, everything will be fine."

(Carlisle's POV)

Uh-oh! Maybe this is a mistake. Me and my big mouth. I had no idea that Esme was lonely. She never said anything. If I do this, I have to make sure this goes well. Her wrath is not something I want to have to go through again. Last time she made me feel her wrath………..well……let's just say that the only time I got to play doctor was when I was at the hospital working, and that lasted for an entire month. This was going to take some serious thinking because she was right about having to convince the kids to work. I think all I had to do was convince the girls to work and the boys will do whatever they are told. I know exactly what to do.

I picked up the phone and called Edward. The phone rang three times before he picked up. "Hey, Dad." He answered.

"Edward, I need you to talk to all of your siblings. I need everyone at the house by 7pm. We are having a family meeting. I don't care how you get them here, just make sure they are all here."

"Sure Dad. Is everything okay? Did something happen….."

"Everything is fine son, we'll talk about it when everyone is home. Don't worry about Renesmee and Jacob. I'll get them. See you soon."

"Bye, Dad," he ended.

I know Edward will be able to get everyone here without a problem. Now I will just run over to the cottage and get Jake and Nessie. I hope they are not…..um….busy. Those two just get so wrapped up in each other. They are worse than the other three couples put together. That's why we all decided that it was best for them to have the cottage. Between that, Edward being able to hear their thoughts, Jake's smell, Jake's and Rose's arguing, the fact that they were the only two that needed sleep, and no one being able to say no to my wonderful granddaughter…….giving them the cottage was really the best option.

As I slowed to the cottage, I noticed that it was quiet there. They might be out. Just then I heard one of the most beautiful giggles in the world. I knocked on the door and Jake said come in.

"Hey kids! What are you two up to?" I asked.

"Hey Grandpa! We just woke up and were about to watch a movie. Why? What's up?" Nessie replied.

" I just wanted to let you guys know that we are having a very important family meeting at 7:00pm tonight and it is as must that everyone attends."

"Is everything alright, Doc? This sounds urgent?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah…..everything will be fine. I just rather wait to discuss it when we are together."

"Okay Grandpa. Don't worry. My Jakey and I will be there." She smiled

"Alright, well, I will see you then." I replied as walked out the door and ran back to the mansion. I couldn't help but wonder how Edward was getting along with contacting the others.

(Edward's POV)

Well that sounded urgent. I wonder what is up. The last family meeting we had was when somehow Emmett managed to put a gigantic hole in the living room floor and covered it up with an area rug. He then sat the couch over it and the couch ended up falling through when Carlisle and Esme sat on it. Another one of his plans gone bad, obviously.

"Rosalie, go ahead and take those parts to the register. We need to get ready to head home. Carlisle just scheduled a family meeting for 7pm tonight and everyone must be there. It's 5:49 now so we better get going. While you are doing that, I am going to call the others."

"Oh boy…..I wonder what that idiot husband of mine has done now?" she said with a laugh.

Well anyway, I guess I better go ahead and call the others. I'll start with Bella first. The phone rang only once before my love picked up.

"Hello." She said

"Hey sweetheart. What are you doing?"

"Edward! Uh well um but uh rum well ya see….."

"Bellllaaa…….You let Emmett talk you into something stupid again, didn't you?" I asked. I already know the answer to that. My wonderful wife can never just tell that buffoon no when a light bulb goes off in his head.

"Oh, no Edward. Everything is fine. We saw a commercial on TV about the new gas powered Power Wheels and Emmett got all excited and said he just had to have. Since I was the only one there at the time, agreed to go with him. He found one that looks just like his Commander and challenged me to race him with it. I told him that it wasn't possible for him to win especially since he can't even fit in it, but he insisted"……."I found it Bella!!!!" "Oh great, um Edward honey, I'll call you right back." She hung up.

What was that about? Why did she just hang up on me and why was Emmet yelling that he found it in the background? What did he lose? Stupid, giant vampire with the mind of a three year old. Oh wait I didn't even tell her about the meeting. I better call her back now.

The phone rang three times and she answered again. "Bella, what is going on and what did Emmett lose?"

"Oh, Yeah, that. Well, like I was saying before, Emmett insisted racing the Power Wheel Commander against his real Commander, but somehow he ended up stuck in it under the real Commander and somehow he lost his…….well Emmett lost his right arm, but don't worry he found it an we are reattaching it now."

Trying to keep from laughing at my buffoon of a brother, I said "Maybe he will learn his lesson now. Well anyways…..Carlisle called a family meeting for tonight at 7pm and everyone must be there; it's urgent, but I don't know what it is about."

"Okay honey we'll be there……..no Emmett, leave the power wheel there, we gotta go……Love you honey, see you soon."

As soon as I hung up from Bella, Alice called. "Hello Alice, I assume you are calling to say you saw a vision of us all having a family meeting at 7pm, right?"

"Yeah Edward. Jasper and I all leaving the mall now and I can't wait to show you all your new winter wardrobes."

"Were you able to see what the meeting is about?" I asked

"No. Carlisle keeps changing his mind so that I can't see, so it must be a surprise. You know how I feel about surprises, so we are on our way home now. So we will see you all there. Bye!"

Well I guess that's that. I walked to the register to see if Rose was ready, but I noticed that she was already headed to the car. I caught up with her. "Hey Rose, I just got off the phone with Bella and you are not going to believe what your husband did." I said laughing hysterically.

_**Here is the first real chapter. This is my first fanfic so it may be a little corny and it is taking a while for me to get into the story, but when the idea popped in my head, I just had to write it. I already know what kid of jobs they will have, but I can change my mind if someone has an idea. I just want it to be a surprise. ALso, if have any ideas about naything let me know and I can try to put it in the story. PLease read and review. Thanks**_


	3. Ultimatums

Ultimatums

(Carlisle's POV)

As my beautiful Esme and I sat in my arm chair enjoying each others' presence, we heard Nessie and Jake running towards the house. Hmmm, they're early, they must have had enough for today. It's only 6:30pm. So we proceeded downstairs to the family room where we hoped that the others would be joining us soon.

"Grandma, Grandpa! We're here!" Nessie yelled.

"Yes, sweetheart. We know." I said.

"Oh we didn't see you there." Jake said as he stood in the doorway with Nessie in his arms as he gazed passionately into her eyes.

"You might want to put her down. I suspect the others should be joining us real soon and you know how Edward gets when he sees you two together." I told Jake.

THUMP! "OW……What'd you do that for?" Nessie screamed out in pain as she landed on the floor near Jacob's feet. SMACK! Nessie had smacked Jacob in the back of his head.

"Sorry Ness….baby….I didn't mean to. You know I'm not allowed to touch you when your father is around. Carlisle kind of caught me off with his comment."

"Does that mean you had to throw me in the floor?" she asked still furious.

"I didn't throw you, you slipped out my arms. Baby, I'm sorry. Please, please, please forgive me." Nessie reached over to give him a hug….."No, please don't touch me, we don't know how close your parents are." Jake said.

"Coward" Nessie mumbled under her breath.

Nessie was fully grown at the age of seven and her and Jake got married when she was eleven. Even decades later, Edward refused to accept the fact that they were together. I don't understand. Well I guess being a mind reading vampire with a biological daughter that married a werewolf at the age of eleven after that werewolf had been in love with your wife when she was human and then imprinted on your daughter the moment she left the womb may have a lot to do with it. And yet that was another reason Edward agreed to let them have the cottage. So he could allow them to be together without getting angry about it.

"Well you guys go ahead and sit and relax while we wait on the others to join us." I said.

The four of us sat there talking about our and watching _Dr. Phil_ when we heard Alice and Jasper pull into the garage. Two seconds later, they were in living room looking worried. "Dad, I swear I only spent $5,000 on each of us and that includes the shoes. Please don't take my credit cards again." Alice said with her most convincing pouty face on.

"Alice…..this isn't about you…….wait…exactly…..this is about you, but everyone else also….and please tell me you didn't do everyone's shopping, Alice, please tell me you didn't. You have to stop doing that. We all still have tons of clothes that we haven't even worn yet!" I said.

"Well if I didn't, no one else would." Alice whined.

That's when Rosalie and Edward and Emmett and Bella all showed up. I could hear Edward laughing hysterically and Rosalie smacked Emmet in the back of the head mumbling something about marrying a three year old. Bella looked if she was human, she would have been blushing. Emmett looked like he had been attacked by a wild animal, which is hard to believe and not so hard to believe considering who it was. His hair was covered in twigs and leaves, his right sleeve was gone, and he was covered in outdoor stains and tire marks.

"Emmett! What happened!?" Esme asked in a shocked voice.

Bella was the one to answer, while Edward continued to laugh, Rosalie looked half furious and like she was going to burst out laughing, and Emmett stomped upstairs. Jasper looked at Alice like he was waiting for her to explain, but she just laughed and nodded her head towards Bella.

"Well, Emmett saw the new Power Wheels that were out and wanted to have a mini version of his Commander to play with. Once he was finally able to get himself in it…….I'm still trying figure that part out……but anyway, I ended up running him over during the race, I which his right arm went flying into the woods and we had to go find it to reattach it." Bella explained.

"You ran him over during a race?" I asked.

"Yeah, well he thought that he could beat the real Commander with the Power Wheel one and somehow drove under me while I was driving." She replied.

"Well, who won?" Jasper asked with a chuckle while Alice laid on the floor laughing.

"Obviously, we didn't finish. The Power Wheel is just a bunch of small pieces of broken plastic now." Bella said.

Emmett came back down stairs changed with his arms folded across with an angry look across his face. I can tell he was upset about breaking his new toy or maybe about everyone laughing at him. Either way, he was pouting like a three year old.

" Alright, everyone. I need for you all to please settle down so that I can tell you all what this is about." I said. At the exact moment that I said it, I saw Edward glance at Alice and his face immediately went into sheer horror. I could tell he must have seen what was in Alice's head meaning she just had the vision of what I was going to say. I had been singing "_My Girl" _in Korean to keep him out of my head. Alice was grinning from ear to ear. Looks like it may be easy to convince her.

"This is absurd! I will not ha….." Edward began. I put my hand up to stop him so I could speak.

"Now, Edward….all of you. Please give me a chance to explain it to everyone and then you all will have a chance to voice your opinion." I said. They all sat quietly waiting for me to continue.

"When I pulled into the garage this evening, I couldn't help but wonder why our garage was almost as big as the house. Does anyone care to explain why?" I asked

"To put all of our vehicles in…duh, Dad" Emmett said.

"Because we all wanted a car to drive fast in." Rosalie said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes…wanted was the exact word I was looking for. You all wanted a car, but don't need one. You all ride to school together on most days and I can't ever remember a time in which all vehicles were being used all at once. Now can someone tell me how you acquired your vehicles? Better yet, tell me how you acquired anything that you have." I asked

"We bought them, Dad. You know we would never steal anything." Jasper said.

"Yes, but with what money. I don't remember any of you having any money?" I asked trying to figure out if they saw where I was going with this.

"We bought them with the money you gave us, Daddy." Alice said in her most angelic voice while batting her eyelashes. The only time she used that voice or called me daddy was when she was trying to have her way.

"I think what our father is trying to say is that we have no money and he makes it all. We spend all our time spending his money without ever trying to make any of our own. He wants us all to get a job for a change and make our own money." Edward said smugly.

"Yes, that is what I am saying except that I just want you guys to experience what it is like to have a job.

"You want us to quit school to get jobs, Dad? What kind of father makes his kids quit school to work. What will the town think?" Rosalie said with disgust.

"No, Rosalie. I think he wants us to get after school jobs. Like I had when I was a human and working at Newton's store. Am I right, Dad?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Rosalie, I think you better fix your attitude. I will not have you speaking to your father or anyone else in that tone." Esme hissed.

"Thank You, Bella. You are correct. I do want you all to get after school jobs. You all must work at separate places. I also want you start your own bank accounts. Each couple will have a joint bank account with only their names on it. I will leave all of your names on the family account, but you won't have access. You will all be handing over your credit and debit cards. At the end of each week, I will deposit a $1,000 allowance into your accounts per person. Also, if you choose not work, then I will sell your vehicle. I expect that all of you put your best effort into this and not disappoint your mother and I." I ended.

"I would also like to add that we will have a 10:00 pm family meeting every evening to talk about how our day went. We will also hunt together at least once a month as a family. At first, I was going to say once a week, but I thought that that might be too much to ask for." Esme told them.

Wow this is going a lot better than I planned. No screaming yet so they must be accepting the idea. Just then I felt a swift wind go past me and then I noticed Alice was missing.

"She went to hide her credit cards." Edward said.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! Get back down here with all of your cards and hand them over now!" I yelled in my most threatening voice. "Jasper, please go get your wife before…….." Alice was back downstairs handing her cards over before I could finish my sentence.

"He was going to take the Porsche, wasn't he?" Jasper whispered to Alice as she sat back on his lap sobbing. She nodded her head slowly.

"Dad, I will not have my wife nor my daughter working at some random place where perverted men will be gawking at them." Edward said

"Edward, your wife and your daughter, as well as your siblings are immortal. Everyone here is very capable of taking care of themselves. Everyone has one week to find a job. Which I already know will be easy for you. I don't want to have to take anyone's vehicle." I replied.

Then Nessie spoke, "Grandpa, I don't want to work, please don't make me work."

"I think we should all take a vote on if we think Nessie should have to get a job or not." Said Jacob. "All who think Nessie should be exempt from getting a job, raise your hand.

All hands shot up immediately. Then Nessie spoke again in her most angelic sing song voice. "Daddy, if everyone get's jobs then I will be by myself all day. Can't Jacob stay with me? Pretty, pretty, pretty, please." She said while batting her eyelashes. Alice taught her every trick in the book. Only Nessie is much more convincing.

"If that is what makes you happy sweetheart." Edward told her.

"UGH! How could you do this to me. I'm always well behaved and I don't spend half as much money as shopaholic Alice!" Rosalie shouted.

"Enough Rosalie! Your father's point is that you have never had to work for anything and we as parents have failed in that department. We are not trying to punish any of you and I want you all to know that I will also be looking for a job." Esme said

There were a bunch of gasps all at once. The kids seemed to be shocked at the thought of their mother getting a job. From the all of their stares looked, I think they thought that I was forcing her to go to work, also. "Your mother getting a job is completely her choice and she is merely getting one to keep her busy while we all are away during the day." I told and they all seemed to be relieved. "Now I want you all to think about what you might like to do and start your searches tomorrow as soon as school lets out."

Once everyone departed, Esme and I went to our bedroom. "That went a lot better than I expected." Esme told me. I nodded in agreement.


	4. Reactions

REACTIONS

(Renesmee's POV)

_HA! That was easy! Well I guess they don't call me the miracle hybrid for nothing._ Never would I have thought this is what Grandpa was calling a family meeting for. I can't believe he could even fix his mind to include Jacob and me in this.

_ME! Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black working…..some stupid job?_ The thought of me made me want to hurl. Or maybe it was the other issue that made me feel like that. He should have known that my dad wouldn't want his precious daughter working.

I have to admit that I was a bit surprised to hear that my dad didn't put up much of a fight for mom. What kind of man was he? Then again, Jacob didn't protest to me getting a job either. That idiot werewolf husband of mine. SMACK! "OUCH!!"Oh wait….. maybe he was to busy trying to keep his overprotective father-in-law out his head. I immediately felt sorry for smacking him and began rubbing the spot where I hit him.

Everyone began getting up and dispersing throughout the house. I grabbed Jacob's hand to pull him towards the door. "Come on Jakey, let's go back home……Daddy….mom….we're leaving!" I yelled hoping they wouldn't try to catch me. They are so clingy sometimes. "Goodnight, sweetheart." They said in unison. "We'll stop by in the morning before school."

"Nessie! Wait." I heard just as we were about to close the door behind us. _Damn it! _Well at least it wasn't my dad, but sometimes feeling emotions were just as bad as reading minds.

"Yes, Uncle Jazzy?" I said trying to sound innocent.

"Is everything okay? I couldn't help but feel a lot of different strong emotions coming from you." He asked.

_UGH!_ Sometimes I wish the only thing he could feel from me is pain. "Oh yeah…I was just a bit….um….surprised….yeah that's it surprised….um about what the meeting was about……and um, and um…….a little scared that I….um…..might have to get a job……and then….um….sick…yeah that's the word I was looking for. Sick at the thought of ending up in some kind of greasy fast food place. That's all Uncle Jazzy…No need to worry about me." I said trying to convince myself of the lie I just told him. "I'm really tired, so I will see you all tomorrow." I said goodnight and hurried out the door so that know one else tried to stop me from leaving this wretched house.

I tripped as we were walking down the steps and saw the ground coming towards my face…fast, but Jacob caught me before I could hit the ground. "It's about time you did something right for a change. I almost thought that the ground was stupid enough to touch me!" I spat.

"Ahh Nessie. Give me a break. I caught you didn't I?" Jake asked as he phased and I jumped on his back for the quick run back to the cottage.

"And Jake, how come you didn't protest to me having to get a job?" I asked him in my most menacing voice.

"Well, you're a big girl Ness and you speak up for yourself pretty damn well. And also, I want to get a job. I get tired of staying cooped up in the cottage all day. We haven't been out in the last two months, Ness. I am going to start going crazy soon if I don't start interacting with live people soon." He complained.

"You what?! It sounds like you already are crazy Jacob Black! What am I supposed to do while you are working? I swear, Jacob…..if you leave me to fend for myself everyday then you won't get any for the next seven months!!!! And as for living people…I have a beating heart just like you do!!!"

"Well jeez Renesmee……I went 27 years without sex….and you haven't let me touch you in the past two, so I'm pretty sure I can last another seven. But I am getting a job and you are not going to stop me. I Love you Ness and as much as it hurts me to be away from you, I still have to get out sometimes. I would really like to support on my own, baby. Pleeaassee, baby, pleeaassee, let me get a job?" Jacob begged.

We ran in silence another minute or two before we were back at the cottage. Enough time for me to think about what he was saying. I climbed his back and he phased back into human form, grabbing me a pulling me towards him. "Okay, Jakey….if that's what you really want." I mumbled as a tear ran down my cheek. He started nibbling on my ear and we stumbled to bed.

(Edward's POV)

Well, that was different. I so was not expecting him to tell us all to get jobs. I was wondering why my father kept picturing my mother naked. Obviously to keep me out of his mind. He should have known that wouldn't work because the moment he stopped changing his mind, Alice would know what was going on and I could read hers. Which I did, of course, quick enough that she didn't have the chance to think of her and Jasper or sing some stupid song to keep me out her mind, also.

My mind was spinning. Spinning too fast to try and concentrate on what was going on in everyone else's mind. I didn't know what to think. Nessie didn't have to work, but I knew it was useless of trying to get Bella out of it. The only thing I could do now was to find Bell's job for her. A nice, quiet, peaceful job away from most of the perverted men in this town. It takes a lot for me not to rip a someone's head off when I hear the dirty thoughts going through their head of what they would like to do with my wife.

"Bella, love, what are you thinking? You haven't said much since the meeting. How do you feel about all of this?" I asked her.

"Well, I really don't have a problem with me getting a job. Remember, I have had a job before. It's all of you that I am worried about. My poor spoiled rotten husband and siblings." She said sarcastically as we walked through the door of our bedroom and plopped down on our king sized bed. "And I can't believe you and Carlisle fell for that little charade that Renesmee put on. It's bad enough that I know we have all created a monster, but the worse part is that none of you can see through her. I guess its just mother's intuition. If you ask me, I think she is the only truly spoiled one in the family. So tell me Edward, what book was she reciting in her head tonight to keep her dear, gullible father out?"

I rolled my eyes trying to sound as honest as possible, "I have no idea what you are talking about, love." However, I knew exactly what she was talking about because it happened almost every time I was in the room with Nessie.

"Oh don't give me that, Edward. I saw the confusion all over your face whenever you looked at her. It was the same expression you get when you know someone is trying to keep you out of their head. Or wait, maybe it wasn't a book this time…..it had to be a song…..I'm right this time aren't I…..so spill it." She threatened.

My wife knew me way to well. There was no lying to her. "Disturbia…….I just don't understand her. How can a father not know his own daughter? Sometimes it feels like she doesn't even like us……"I started. "Or that she thinks she is better than us." Bella finished.

She just had to grow up to fast and sometimes I feel like it is just punishment for the way I felt about her when we first found out Bella was pregnant. Of course, no one ever told Nessie how most of us felt in the beginning. That would be a different story though if she ever decided to ask. No one could refuse Nessie and no one ever really tried. It was just something about her that made it uncontrollably difficult to tell her 'no'.

I sat there with my head in my hands while Bella tried to soothe me by rubbing my back. I have to admit that it was more 'exciting' than 'soothing'. "Well, anyway, I am not too happy about you having to get a job. Maybe I can talk Carlisle out of you getting one if I tell him I will get two."

"No, Edward. I want to get a job and it might be fun. And you never know….you might actually enjoy it. We should start looking as soon as we get out of school tomorrow." She said with a grin on her face.

"Well…..I guess it's settled then. The job hunts start tomorrow." I said as I pulled Bella closer to me and began nibbling on her earlobe. Little did she know was that I already had the perfect job in mind for her and I think she is going to like it.

(Alice's POV)

"Ooohhh, Jazz this is going to be so much fun! I love my new job. I can absolutely say this is going to be a dream come true. I can also see that Bella will be satisfied with hers." I told Jasper while trying to keep myself from jumping up and down from all of the excitement.

"You already know where we all will be working?" Jasper asked while looking nauseated. Probably motion sickness from all of the bouncing I was causing on the bed.

"Of course not silly. Only mine because I have made up my mind and Bella's because Edward has made up hers." I replied and then I saw a worried look spread across my husband's beautiful face. "Don't worry Jasper, Bella will like the job her husband has chosen for her. However, don't ask me where because I rather wait until I actually get the job first and it is not my place to tell Bella's."

"That's not what I am worried about. I'm worried about Nessie and Jake. Other than Nessie's normal attitude and emotions, I also feel a lot of extra hostility from her that she is taking out on Jake. Jacob is panicking and also seems that he may be terrified. He was really pissed off when when Nessie got the both of them out of getting a job, too." Jasper replied looking even more worried before.

"Damn it!" I shouted. Not being able to see Jacob and Renesmee in my visions still hit a soft spot after all these years. Nessie had seemed a little more distant and stressed lately. Maybe I can take on a shopping trip to get her to open up if not cheer her up a little bit.

"Jasper, do you have any idea of where you might try to find work?" I asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Not really. I mean I have tons of degrees in Psychology and counseling, but obviously don't see anyone giving a 17 year old a job in that field." He mumbled with a soft chuckle. "I guess I'll just follow you tomorrow and maybe I'll see something interesting while you're searching."

I couldn't believe how excited I was over this. Never would I have thought in a million centuries that Carlisle would make us all get jobs and I absolutely adored the idea.

Jasper fell back on the bed as he pulled me toward him and I had no problem seeing exactly what he was going to do next.

(Emmett's POV)

"Ouch! Aw man Rose. Baby please stop hitting me. I swear I didn't doing anything to make Carlisle mad and the Power wheel didn't even cost that much. It was only twelve hundred bucks!" I pleaded with Rose even though I knew she knew it wasn't my fault and just really needed someone to lash out at. I always ended up as the target when she got mad. I also noticed, with us being the last ones to go upstairs, that she had rubbed off on our little niece….a lot. Poor Jacob had it no better than I did. If not worse because he was still human.

"NO, no, no, no, NO! I will not, can not get a job. Who does he think he is? I'm the good one. ARGH! Why me, why always me?" Rosalie kept ranting.

"Baby, just calm down. What do you mean who does he think he is? I mean he is our father. Duh, Rose….even I knew that." I asked while pushing my hands up the back of her skirt grabbing both of her cheeks in my hands. This usually helped calm her down and I just couldn't help myself. She is just so sexy when she is angry.

"Calm Down, Calm Down! I, your beloved wife, am being forced to get a job and all you can say is calm down! And get your hands off my ASS, Emmett McCurtey Cullen! This is no time to be trying to feel me up!" she screamed in my ever so sensitive ears as I tried to quickly put my hands over them.

I had to think fast to get her to clam down before she hit me again. I knew that if she wasn't happy me or my 'mini me' weren't going to be happy either. That's when the thought popped into my head. Seem like I had more than just a pea brain after all.

"Rose, baby….what if I made it as easy for you as possible. I mean it's obviously clear that Carlisle is not going to allow any of us to back out of this. So what if I found you the easiest job possible. The best part about this is that you won't even have to lift a finger to get a job and then when I do find you the perfect job, all you will have to do is show up everyday and look beautiful." I said hoping that it would calm her.

That did the trick. The frown left her face. She didn't smile, but that was good enough for me. I smiled at her as she straddled across my lap wrapping her arms around the back of my neck.

"Oh Emmett. Do you really mean it? It would mean so much to me. I mean of course I wouldn't mind working on some cars, but I rather save that for home." She replied.

"Oh yeah baby. Anything for you. And just think……the workplace is one of the only places that we have never had one our hot and bothered moments…..well our very own workplace, that is." I said as I saw the most beautiful smile in the world break across her face. And at that moment, I knew I had my work cut out for me. Me and my big mouth.

"And you will start tomorrow as soon as school lets out?" She said in a way that I wasn't sure was a question or a command.

She removed my shirt and began rubbing my chest as we climbed into bed and under the covers as I nodded my head with a grin on my face making feel like the Cheshire cat.

_**Well there goes Ch.4. I hope you guys like it. Please R&R. I do know what jobs they are getting, but I am not sure whether it's going to come out in 5 or 6, but most definitely in one or the other.**_


	5. Waiting on the Librarian

_**Sorry it took so long to update. I have been real busy with the kids and work and Easter. I thought it only practical to start with Bella and Edward.**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Cullens, I only made them get jobs. LOL  
**_

Waiting on the Librarian

(Bella's POV)

"Well, Edward?" I asked trying to be patient, but his mind seemed elsewhere. All day long, my husband seemed like he was deep in thought. I was used to his snide comments about what the humans at our school were thinking, but he hadn't made any. That meant he was up to something and I was almost positive that it had to do with the family meeting we had last night.

We continued to walk to the car. Usually we all rode in Emmett's Commander, but Edward insisted on driving today. Later to find out that Alice had also driven separately. Obviously everyone was trying to start their hunts for jobs.

This should be interesting. Neither of my siblings, nor my husband had ever had jobs and I had this feeling that it wasn't going to go well. However, I knew they would all try in hopes of keeping their precious vehicles. Carlisle did have a point, though. We all needed a little responsibility.

"Earth to Edward." I said as he helped me into the car in pilot mode.

"Huh? Oh….I'm sorry, love. I was just thinking about something. Did you ask me something?" He finally replied trying to focus.

"Well, duh….I was just asking you if you had any idea of where to begin our job hunt or if you had any idea of what kind of job you would try to get?" I asked hoping he would catch the irritation in my voice. The only time Edward ever went into deep thought like this was when he was trying to protect me from something. I had no idea of what he might be trying to protect me from now, but I was absolutely sure it would be ridiculous.

"Yes, to answer your first question….and…..no, to answer the second." He ended in almost a whisper.

"What do you mean yes and no? How could you possibly me know where to start if you haven't even thought of what you might like to do? That's…." But before I could finish, it hit me. He knew where to start, but not what he wanted because he was starting with me. "No, Edward. Absolutely not. Please tell me you didn't. You did not get me job without even consulting me first."

He started the car and began to pull out from the school parking lot before he answered. "Okay. I didn't." he said, but I knew he was lying or at least telling only a half-truth.

"Edward….What did you do? I can find my own job. I'm not helpless you know." I asked

"Honestly, Bella. I did not get you a job. I only referred your name to someone and they agreed to set up an interview if I would bring you directly after school today. I think you might like it and it could really work for you." He replied in his most convincing tone as I looked into his eyes.

I usually tried not to look into his beautiful, topaz eyes when we were having a dispute over something, but it was too hard and he usually ended up winning. I was just about to give in before even knowing where I might end up working, even though I knew Edward knew me better than myself and he would never choose anything that would actually be difficult. If anything, he would choose something that he knew I would enjoy. That's when it occurred to me. If he found me a job, then he would have to let me find him one.

"Okay, Edward. I'll agree to this interview under one condition." I demanded. I watched as his eyebrows almost reached his hairline.

"Oh, yeah? And what is that my love? Although, you already know that I will agree to anything you ask of me." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, since you already found me job that you think is perfect for me, then I think that it is only fair that I find you a job that I think is perfect for you." I said grinning from ear to ear trying with all my might to contain my laughter.

At that moment, I noticed we were pulling into the parking lot of the local library. "The LIBRARY, EDWARD? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I mean I know I have always come off as a bookworm, but what makes you think I would enjoy working in a library. It's too quiet and no one really comes here." I couldn't believe it….well actually I could. He wanted me away from everyone.

"Bella let's be reasonable. You like to read. A library has books. Most people read better when it's quiet. A library is quiet. I can hear people's thought's about……thus making me angry…..but not many people come to a library, therefore having fewer thoughts for me to hear." He stated.

"Okay, my darling husband….whatever you say. I'll get this job, but after my interview, I am driving to the next business for you." I said with a mischievous smile. He returned my smile, but with a twinge of fear in his.

I walked into the library using my dazzling vampire abilities. There was a young girl looking to be around the age of seventeen sitting at the desk.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Hi. My name is Bella Cu..uh..Hale and I have an interview today." I replied. I always make that slip up. I think I recognize her from school…uh…Asia…yeah, Asia is her name. She quickly recovered from her daze and I think she broke a human record.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Mr. Dauber is expecting you. Excuse me for a moment." She said as she began walking to the back.

Using my vampire hearing, I could hear her tell the manager I had arrived. He was ecstatic, nearly tripping over Asia trying to get out of his office. I was use to the humans getting excited over me by now.

"Ahhhh….Ms. Hale. It is so nice to see you in person. I believe your brother informed me that you are looking for a job and was wondering if you are interested." He stated the obvious.

"Please, call me Bella. And yes I am interested in the job."

"Well, great! It's yours. No one else has come by as if they were interested and the position has been open for nearly two weeks now. I basically need you on Monday through Thursday from 3pm to 6pm and 8 am to 12 pm on Saturdays to replace Asia here. She normally re-shelves the books, but has been working the front desk these past two weeks. All you have to do check people in and out. Can you start tomorrow?" he asked

Well, I wasn't expecting that. This is going to be easy. I mean I would have to get here directly after school, but being as I can get here from the school in two minutes flat, that shouldn't be a problem. That actually gives me enough time to go home for a quickie before I went in. "Oh yes sir. I will be here tomorrow at 3 pm sharp." I answered enthusiastically.

He gave me a book on rules and regulations and we exchanged good-byes. I couldn't help but think his goodbye was a little too friendly. I assumed I was right when I turned around to see Edward staring at my new boss menacingly. I grabbed his hand a pulled him out the door towards the car.

"Dang it Edward! What was that all about?" I spat.

"I changed my mind. You don't have to work there. The thoughts that I heard, were by far the most disturbing I have heard since we moved back here."He said.

"Jeez, Edward. That man is like fifty years old. He…."I tried.

"NO Bella! Not from him, from the girl. The old man thought that you reminded him of his sixteen year old niece. The girl however….oh never mind…I can't even bring myself to think about it anymore." He said in disgust.

I really didn't see it as that big of a problem. I have had female admirers before in which Edward and I always made it obvious that I did not swing that way. "Well, we will just show her tomorrow that her thoughts are impossible." I told him as I began dialing a number on my cell.

I told a girl in my second period class named Jenna about my father making all of us get jobs to teach us some responsibility. She said that she went through the same thing with her mother a couple of months ago which eventually led to her getting a job as a waitress at her uncle's restaurant. Then she gave me her number and said to call her if any of us needed help.

The phone rang three times before she answered."Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Jenna, please?" I responded.

"Speaking…um…is this Bella Hale?" she asked

I told reminded her of our little family situation and asked her if her uncle had anything available. I could see Edward grimacing at me through my peripheral vision. She explained that she had already spoken to her uncle and to both of our surprise, he offered a job to which ever one of us wanted it. Apparently, he was a patient of Carlisle's and figured that any child of his was well behaved. That was perfect. My dear Edward was going to be a waiter. He began to speak before I had even closed the phone.

"Bellllaa……please tell me you didn't." he pleaded.

"Well Edward…." I couldn't help but smile and it took everything in me to keep from laughing. "I think this can be a very good experience for you. I mean come on…you're a mind reader. You would make the perfect waiter because you would practically already know what they want before they opened their mouths. And you have the best manners in the family aside our parents." There was no way he would be able to argue that.

"You do make a good point, Bella. I think this may actually work. What restaurant is it?" he asked. I could tell he as warming up to the idea.

"Oh it's that new French one in Port Angeles." I said. "He wants you to come on over a meet him. I think he may be excited to have one of the infamous Cullen kids working for him because he said an interview wouldn't be necessary."

We began heading to the restaurant. It was only ten minute drive. It looked like a cozy little place that could be no more than three years old and it had just the right amount of customers. Not too little and not too many. As we walked inside I noticed the business hours were until midnight, but I knew Edward wouldn't have to work that late. The student work permit laws only allowed high school students to work until 9 pm on weeknights and 10 pm on weekends. I sat in the waiting area while Edward spoke to Jenna's uncle. Through vampire hearing, I could tell that everything was going well and Edward would be working Monday through Thursday from 4 pm to 8 pm. Then he gave Edward the option of working Friday nights or opening Saturdays. Edward chose to open on Saturdays and work 10 am to 2 pm since I would be working on that day also. Everything was going to be perfect. We were probably the first of our siblings to get jobs.

_**I hope you enjoyed this. Hopefully I will have another chapter ready this weekend. Next up......Alice and Jasper. What kind of trouble do you think Bella and Edward can get into? Please R&R!**_


	6. Shopping for Kids

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Cullens, I just made them go to work.**_

Shopping for Kids

(Alice's POV)

"Ooooh…Jazz! This is so exciting. We are going to have sooo much fun with our new jobs." I couldn't help but be excited. I had to keep myself in check though because the last time I got this excited, Carlisle did an experiment with me and some of those nasty ADHD meds. I don't know what he was thinking….if vampires can't eat human food, what makes him think we can eat human medicine. Even though I was able to ingest it……the effects were horrendous.

"Alice….we are teenage vampires being forced to get jobs by our rich vampire father. How can anything be exciting about that?" he asked. I knew he was just worried about having to be in such close proximity for a longer amount of time each day.

"Oh don't worry Jasper. Everything is going to be fine. I already know what our jobs are, but we still have to go through the steps to get them. As soon as I made the decision to buy us work clothes, I had vision showing me getting my job while shopping. Not only that, but while you are waiting on me, we discover your true calling." I told my husband.

"And what exactly is my true calling, Alice?"

"You'll see and you will like it. I just don't understand why none of us thought of this before. Especially after Nessie was born." I replied.

"What are you talking about and what does Nessie have to do with anything?" he asked.

We were out of the car and walking into the mall to my favorite boutique in no time. Just like in my vision, Jasper decided to wait outside on one of the benches instead of helping me in the store. I noticed the couple sitting there with their infant twins trying to settle them for a feeding. I knew what was coming up and couldn't help but smile about it.

As soon as I walked into the store, I heard both of the infants crying. They sounded really irritated. Their screeching was horrible and I had never really experienced anything like that. Nessie never really cried when she was an infant….she never had the need to.

I was almost done shopping ten minutes later when I finally heard the infants quiet down. Then just like in my vision, I saw the store manager put up the help wanted sign and I knew it was time for me show my interest. After all, I was their best customer. I shop here everyday and sometimes customers mistake me for an employee because I'm here so much.

I immediately approached her. "Good afternoon, Crystal." I said sweetly.

"Oh hi, Alice. I wasn't expecting you so early today. Is there something the store needed more of?" she asked.

"Oh, no. Everything is fine, but I do have some sort of personal situation that I thought you might be able to help me with." I told her.

I explained to her the whole ordeal about us all having to get jobs and that was all she needed. She told me that being a regular customer was great and that she would be absolutely delighted to give me job and with that she removed the help wanted sign.

I purchased my items as she explained to me my schedule. I was needed Monday through Friday from 3pm to 7pm and then she let me choose between Saturday mornings and Sunday evenings. Already knowing what my other siblings' schedules were, I chose Saturday mornings from 9am to 1pm.

I happily skipped out the store very pleased with my accomplishment and knowing what to expect when I got to my husband. I was not disappointed. I saw Jasper holding one of the twin infants in his right arm feeding it while he rocked the other in his left. It was obvious that my emo husband was able to calm the infants with his ability when the parents were unsuccessful. The parents were just satisfied that someone was able to.

"Hey Jazz. You ready?" I said as I approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with an expression I had only seen him wear when he held Nessie when she was that age. He nodded his head and hand each infant to a parent and I felt him send a strong wave of calm at the four of them. The parents thanked him and told him how great he was with children. If only they knew…..

I looked at my watch and noticed that we only had half an hour before the place I was taking Jasper closed. "Hurry up Jazz or we are going to miss them." I said practically dragging him to the car.

"Where are we going, Alice?" he asked with a bewildered expression.

"Raindrops & Rainbows, silly." I laughed. "It's the only daycare in Forks and it just so happens that they have one position open. With your ability, you will be perfect for it. Just go in there and make them feel a lot of trust and desperateness, use your vampire charm and they will be putty in your hands in no time."

We pulled up to the daycare just as I finished coaching him on how to get the job. I explained to him that Carlisle wasn't going to let him back out with the excuse of putting humans in danger and no matter what job he got, he was going to be stuck with humans a few extra hours a day.

He was in there a little longer than I expected. I knew he was on his way out when I felt an extremely strong wave of happiness surge through me. I am almost positive that it was Jasper's reaction to being offered the job. Then he walked through the doors with a shy smile on his face. I knew it was taking all that he had to keep his excitement under par.

Apparently, there were still a few kids in there and they wanted to see how Jasper handled them. It just so happened that their most difficult child was one of them and they figure that if they could make that little two year old happy, then he was well capable of the others. They were even going to put him in the two year old class. After remembering what I heard parents say about the 'terrible twos', I knew he would be the only one to keep that class in control.

"Well….how do you feel?" I asked as we were heading home. Although. I already knew the answer.

"You were right, Alice. This is exciting and I can't wait. I start tomorrow and work Monday through Friday from 2:45pm to 6pm and I will be on call on the weekends for hourly care in which I can do at the center or from home. They really needed someone to come in at 10 am, but after seeing how I was with the children, they just had to have me and said that they could change another employee's hours to fit my schedule.

I knew I was right. When is everyone going to realize that I am always right and to stop betting against me?

**_Okay, so now Alice and Jasper have jobs. Do you think they will make. Don't worry, Rose and Emmett are next. Please read and review!_**


	7. Playing Games at the Clinic

Playing Games at the Clinic

(Rosalie's POV)

So I realized that Emmett was actually driving us home after school. I wasn't expecting that. I was sure that everyone else were out trying to get jobs and there was no way I was getting beloved car taken away from me. "Emmett, why are we going home? You know we have to find jobs and I believe our siblings have already started the job hunts." I asked him.

"Well, Rosie baby, I told you that you didn't have a thing to worry about. I'm taking you home and I am going to go find both of our jobs. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." He replied.

I'm not sure if I should trust him with this, but I sure didn't feel like looking for myself. I'm still trying to get over the shock of having to get a job. If tears could fall from my eyes, then this poor little town would be flooded by now. This time more than ever, I was hoping that my husband's love for me was enough to get me a decent job.

"Well. What exactly do you have in mind?" I asked him.

"Ah, ah, ah….Rosie baby, I already told you not worry. All I want you to do when I drop you off is to get whatever homework you have done, go to your happy place, and wait for me to come with the good news." He said with his goofy grin that was also his sexiest grin and he knew that grin made me speechless. I almost wanted to make him get out the car and go to our bedroom, but I knew that wasn't the best idea right.

"Alright, but no funny business. I swear if you screw this up for me I will rip you in two and leave your remains on the reservation." I threatened as the car came to a stop in front of the house.

"You have my word." He said right before giving me of his sloppy kisses and pulling back out of the drive.

As expected, no one was home except for Esme. I really didn't know what to do with myself. Emmett said to go to my happy place, but I wasn't sure which one he was talking about; my vanity or under the hood of my car. I'm too depressed right now to work on anything, so I guess I'll just go brush my hair a good 100 strokes.

"Rose honey, is everything okay?" Esme asked as I was just about to go upstairs.

"Yeah, mom. Everything is……"oh who was I kidding. The sobs broke through before I could get all of my words out.

"There, there honey. Tell me all about it." She said pulling me into her motherly embrace, although I knew she knew exactly what was bothering me.

"I…I…I just can't…I mean…how….could he? I can't work. What if I break a nail? You know they won't grow back…and then what? I…I'm terrified, mom." I cried.

"Rosalie, I am sure everything is going to turn out fine. Your father loves you, all of you. He only wants what's best for you and you know he wouldn't be doing this if he thought you couldn't handle it. His intentions are well, but you have to understand that you have always had everything handed to you on a silver platter throughout your entire existence and your human life. Bella was the only one that ever had a job during her human life. This will all be straightened out in due time. I'm sure this is a phase that he is going through." She said while rubbing my back in soothing patterns.

I tried to calm down as I let words sink in. She was right. I could do this. I was going to do this. My loving husband was going to find me the perfect job and I would do my best.

"Your right, mom. I'm going to go upstairs and brush my hair until everyone else gets back." I told her as I was getting up to proceed to my room. She kissed my cheek and left the room.

I had just finished my third round of brushing when I heard Bella and Edward pulling in. I figured I had brushed enough and decided to greet them to see how their job searches turned out. I had just made it to the bottom of the stairs as they walked in the door and I heard Alice and Jasper pulling in, also.

"Hey." I said trying to sound cheerful. "How did the job search go?"

Bella looked up at Edward and started smiling. "It went pretty well. We both found jobs that both should enjoy. What about you? We weren't expecting anyone else to be home yet." She said.

"Oh well, I don't know anything yet. Emmett left me here while he went to find us some jobs." Once the words left my mouth, I almost felt embarrassed.

Just then, Alice and Jasper walked. Obviously their search went well, too. She was bouncing up and down so much that it felt like we were having a mini earthquake.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh! This is so great! We all have jobs! YAY!" Alice squealed excitedly.

I immediately snapped my head towards my overly excited sister and asked, "What do you mean we all have jobs. I don't have one yet and Emmett hasn't returned."

"Oh yes you do. Emmett succeeded in getting you both jobs and he will be walking in the door within the next minute." She replied still bouncing up and down.

Just then I heard Emmett pulling into the yard. "Jasper, can you please calm your wife down." I asked. "Okay so everyone tell me what their jobs are."

"Well I think we should wait at least until you know what your job is to hear ours and then we should have a family meeting when Carlisle gets home to discuss our various jobs as a family." Said Bella.

Just then, Emmett burst through the door. He grabbed me into one of his bear hugs and laughed in his booming laughter. "Oh Rosie baby. We both have jobs. I went to that woman's health clinic on Oates street and……."

I cut him off before he could finish. "Woman's health clinic? Why in the HELL would you go there? I swear Emmett, do you ever…." But then he cut me off.

"Gosh Rose! Will you just listen for a second? I went there to get you a job." I was about interrupt him again, but before I could, he placed his index finger over my lips silencing me. "Remember the colleague of Carlisle's that needed help moving a couple of weeks. Well, I remembered that she was over the clinic and that she told me if I ever needed anything all I had to do was ask in order to show her gratitude since I wouldn't take any money from her. Needless to say she thought that I had come there to ask her for help after knocking up my girlfriend. I explained to her what was going on and said that you needed a job. She agreed to let you work there. All you have to do is make sure the patients sign in and call their name when it is their turn. Isn't great, Rose?" He was so excited. There are no words to explain how excited he was and how proud of himself he was. I was proud of him, too. I was going to show him exactly how proud him I was as soon as we were done here.

"Thank you Emmie Bear" I said in my seductive tone. He knows I only call him that when I am turned on.

"That's not all, that's not all. Tell her the rest, Emmet!" Alice screeched while she began to start bouncing up and down, again. Why can't Jasper just keep her calm?

"Well, you all might not know this but there is an after school rec center next door to the clinic. It's a place where kids go ages 6 through 12 after school while their parents are not going to be home. Well, as I was leaving the clinic, I noticed this very uncoordinated little geeky kid with braces, glasses and pimples all over his face. He was alone and trying to dribble a basketball, but just ended up being attacked by it so I went over there to help him. He didn't quite learn to dribble, but at least he can bounce the ball without it hitting him in his face. Little did I know, the director had been watching us the whole time and before I knew it, he was offering me a job and I accepted!" He said.

Wow. This was great. Who would have known that my big goofy husband would be able to get himself a job without even trying. Not too many people outside of our family had seen the soft side of Emmett. Everyone was too intimidated by him to even think about trying to get to know him. I jumped in his arms wrapping my legs around him and started kissing him passionately and he got the hint. I couldn't take it any more.

"Alice, how much time before Carlisle gets home?" Hopefully we had enough time get busy before we all told him our good news.

She stood for a moment with that glazed look in his eyes before she answered. "About an hour and he has something for all of that we will need for our jobs. Emmett, aren't you going to tell her both of your work schedules?" she asked. I had almost forgotten about that.

"Oh yeah. We both start tomorrow. You work Monday through Friday from 3pm to 6pm and Saturdays from 8am to 12 pm. The clinic is closed on Sundays. I work Monday through Friday from 4pm to 8pm and Saturdays from 10am to 2pm." He replied and with he rushed us upstairs with vampire speed into our bedroom.


	8. Unexpected

Unexpected

(Jacob's POV)

Gosh. Nessie is not going to like this. She is going to beat the crap out of me. I don't know what has been up with her lately, but she has just been….unmanageable. Maybe this isn't a good idea. Maybe I should just go back to the dealership and tell them that I decided not to take the job. No, I wanted to work. I wanted to be able to provide for my wife and I, so that is exactly what I was going to do. Working as a mechanic at the local Chrysler, Dodge, and Jeep dealership would be nice and it came with benefits. Whatever that means.

I walked as slow as possible into the house afraid of what I might happen when I told her that I actually got a job. As I walked in, I saw her lying across the couch knocked out. She has been sleeping an awful lot lately. Wonder what's that about. I can't complain though. It's a lot better than her mood swings. I have to say though; she looks so sexy laying there. Standing there looking at her made a bulge in appear in the front of my pants. Although I was tempted, I decided against waking her and went to take a cold shower.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You've been gone all day and can't even come in and give your wife a 'hello' or 'I missed you' kiss. Damn it Jacob!" I heard Nessie say just as I was about to head into the bathroom.

Great. This is going to be bad. "Well, you were sleeping honey and I didn't want to wake you." I said as walked to her trying to kiss her forehead.

"Ew! Jake, that is gross. Don't touch me." She spat while looking down at my bulge. "You're always so horny. What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Well dang Ness! You have given me any in the past two months what do you expect. You are always grumpy and you won't let me touch you. What's up with that?" I replied as I paid more attention to what she was wearing. She was wearing some yellow and green limited edition Jordan's and a pair of hunter green sweat pants with a very tight fitting, bright, yellow tank top showing all of her curves perfectly. That's when I noticed some differences. Her breasts looked like they had grown a little and her abdomen had, too. Oh no. Is it possible?

"Uh Ness….is there anything wrong…or something that you may want to tell me?"

She looked up at me squinting her eyes. "Jake, what are you talking about? The only thing I want to tell you is how stupid I think your idea of getting a job is."

As soon as those words left her mouth, my face dropped. Too soon for me to realize it was happening and she caught. "Damn it Jake! Tell me you didn't. You did, didn't you? You got a job Jake. Answer me Jake!" she hollered.

"Yes, I did. I told you I was going to, but stop trying to change the subject. What has been wrong with you lately?" I asked while trying to stay calm.

"I already told you Jake that I don't what you are talking about. Now tell me what you are talking about."

"Have you paid any attention to yourself Ness? You've changed…..just look at yourself." I said pulling her to look in the mirror.

She just stood there. Her face didn't give away anything that she may have been thinking. It was just blank.

"Ness…when was the last time you had your….um….period?" I said putting both hands on the bump in her abdomen.

She pun around to look at me and gasped. "Uh...I'm not sure…I can't remember….oh damn…I think maybe about two months ago. You don't think…uh…no…I can't…we've always been careful." She said.

She was right. She had one of those IUD thingies and we also used spermicidal condoms just to be sure. Oh….damn…there was that day at the beach a little while ago in which we didn't have any. "Uh yeah Ness. I think it is quite possible and I think we should go to the hospital to see your grandfather." I said as I got my cell phone and began dialing him.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hey. This is Jake. Renesmee and I are on the way to the hospital to see you as Dr. Fang….now." I told him while trying to make him hear the urgency in my tone.

"Of course. Come right away because I don't currently have any patients." He replied. I could tell he knew this was serious.

"Alright…see you in five to ten." I said closing the phone hurriedly. I looked up at Ness and she was standing there. I think she was in a state of shock because she hadn't moved or blinked or anything.

"Ness……Ness….Nessie…Renesmee." she didn't respond.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black!" I almost yelled. She finally snapped out of it. "Come on. We're going to the hospital." I said heading to the door, but she didn't move.

I picked her up bridal style trying to be as careful as possible and ran to the garage. I mean she was in a delicate condition and I was scared. I can still remember what Bella had gone through when she was pregnant with my Nessie. I guess this would be different being as I am human….well mostly….and she was half human. However, I wasn't taking any chances. There was no way in hell that she was going to go through what her mother did.

We arrived at the hospital in record time. Nessie didn't say a word the whole drive, but I didn't have to carry her to Carlisle's office, which I guess was a good sign.

He was sitting at his desk patiently when we got there.

He gasped suddenly as we walked in as his eyes moved from her abdomen, to her face and then to mine and he nodded. "Now I do see the urgency in your visit Jake. It seems as if you too are expecting." He said rather calmly.

"How can you know that when we have been in here for less than a minute?" I asked with surprise in my voice.

" Well…besides the obvious. I can hear a faint heartbeat coming from Renesmee other than her own. I guess that would also explain her recent behavior over the past two months and she has been craving food a lot more than blood, lately." He said matter-of-factly.

"But what about the IUD?" I asked.

" Well…I reminded you guys last year that it was time for another and Renesmee told me she was going to call and make an appointment with another doctor because, like last time, she wasn't comfortable with having her grandfather do that. So I believe it is safe for me to say that I think you two let it expire.

The entire time, Nessie just sat there staring; not at anything in particular. Gosh, I wonder what is going on in her head.

"What are the risks? I mean will this pregnancy be like Bella's?" I asked. I'm sure horror was all over my face.

"Jake, you have nothing to worry about. Remember the tests I did on both of you when Renesmee had first become fully grown?" he asked. I nodded. He continued. "Well those tests confirmed that Renesmee's pregnancy will be closer to a normal human pregnancy since the baby will be seventy-five percent human. It may be a little shorter, but knowing what Bella went through, we will be absolutely prepared for the worse. The fact that Renesmee is half vampire and the baby will be more like you than her is actually causing her hormones to respond quite negatively to being pregnant by you. Since vampires and werewolves are enemies…….we can expect this pregnancy to be quite hard on all of us seeing as how mean it has made Renesmee already. So brace yourself, Jacob."

Just great. I'm still scared. Now I'm just more scared of what Nessie will do to me then what the baby will do to her.

"Nessie…do you want this?" I asked her. She nodded, but didn't say a word.

I was very excited about being a father. Now for the hard part……we have to tell everyone else. Holy shit. Edward is going to kill me.

"Don't worry Jake. Edward knew this might happen. I'll be there with you when you tell him. Come to the house when everyone had gotten home this evening."

"Thanks Doc. We'll see you later." I said as I picked Ness up and headed back to the car. She still hadn't said a word.


	9. Results

_**A/N: I remember reading a review that was in response to Renesmee's reaction to the pregnancy. Well Renesmee is a bit like her father in some ways and if you remember Edward's response when Bella first figured out that she was pregnant, he was in quite a state of shock at first. Renesmee is in a state of shock, only it is taking her a bit longer to snap out of it, partially due to the rest of her ability that will be announced later on.**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer oh so totally owns…..the characters.**_

Results

(Carlisle's POV)

Well this has certainly been a long day. _And to think…I am going to be a great-grandfather._ I'll have to keep a good eye on Nessie. She looked like she hadn't been able to tear away from the initial state of shock. I got up from my desk and started putting files away and tidying up the office. I wonder how everyone's job hunt went today. I really do hope they all take me seriously. I picked up my cell phone to call Esme to let her know that I was leaving the office and on my way home.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" she answered.

"Good Evening, Darling. How was your day?"

"Oh Carlisle. It was nice. I have to say the most eventful part was the heart to heart that I had with our dear Rosalie. She was absolute terrified of having to get a job and feels as if she is being punished. I reassured her though and after hearing what I just heard downstairs, I think she's over her phobia of working."

"Well, what exactly did you year?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll find out once you get home. But I will say that you will be absolutely pleased with all six of your children." She laughed.

"Okay, well I will leave it at that. Please let everyone know that I will be there shortly and I would really like it if they were all waiting for me in the family room when I get there. However, I have a feeling that our children won't be the only one's to make an appearance this evening. I expect that the 'grands will be joining us this evening also." I said with a chuckle

"Oh yeah? Well I can't wait to see what you mean by that. I'll see you when you get home dear."

"See you soon." I closed the phone shut and headed to the car.

When I walked into the family room, I was very happy to see everyone sitting there waiting patiently, except for Renesmee and Jacob. _Maybe they won't be joining us tonight_.

Esme was sitting happily in my favorite chair. Rosalie was sitting in Emmett's lap reading a magazine, Alice was sitting on the floor between Jasper's legs looking through some sort of shopping catalogue, and Bella was leaning into Edward's side under his arm reading 'Harry Potter' for the umpteenth time.

They all looked up at me once I entered the room with smug looks on their faces and all started talking at once.

I cleared my throat to silence them and it did. "I assume by the looks on your faces and the excited chattering, that you all have some news for me?"

"Yes!" said Bella.

"Of Course!" shouted Jasper.

"Hell Yeah!"boomed Emmett.

"I'm so excited!" shrieked Alice.

"Well…" replied Edward

Rosalie simply nodded. She wasn't as happy as the others, but she want unhappy either.

"Alright then. I want each of you to tell me your news one at time. Let's start with you, Edward." I said looking at him.

" Well, I guess I will start by saying that even though I am not absolutely thrilled with the particular job, I am pleased to say that I do have one." He replied nonchalantly.

"And what is this particular job, Edward?" I asked him.

"I'm a waiter. It seems that Bella here, thought I might make a perfect waiter using my ability." He replied.

Everyone, save Esme and Bella, burst out laughing. I saw the irritation growing on Edward's face, so I quickly shushed them.

He continued. "I work Monday through Thursday from 4pm to 8 pm and on Saturdays from 10am to 2pm. I start tomorrow."

"I think Bell may be right, however, please remember not to let on too much, son."

"I know, I know." He said with a roll of his eyes,

"You're next Rosalie." I said looking at her.

"Well after seeing the pain I was in when you told us we had to get jobs…." she was glaring at me. "My Emmett decided to go out and find my job for me, and even though I haven't seen for myself, I think it may be fairly easy."

I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Rosalie didn't even bother to find her own job, but none the less, she does have one. "So what exactly will you be doing?' I asked.

"Signing in patients at the Women's Health Clinic and according to Emmett I will be working Monday through Friday from 3pm to 6pm and 8am to 12pm on Saturdays." She said while examining her nails.

Oh my world. Dr. Nunez is over that clinic. I do hope that Rosalie is on her best behavior. "Well, I guess that seems simple enough for you; however, even though I know that this is just a reminder to you, but Dr. Nunez is a colleague of mine and expect you to act like the lady you are, Rosalie.

"Oh yes, of course. Anything for you, Dad." She said sarcastically.

"And what about you, Emmett?" I asked almost afraid to hear what he might have gotten himself into.

"I thought you would never ask!" He boomed. "Well, after I got Rose her job, I was offered a job at the youth center next door to the clinic. I get to play games with kids all day! Isn't that great?" he replied excitedly.

Offered? What does he mean offered? "What exactly do you mean by offered, Emmett?" I asked

"Well, when I was leaving the clinic, I saw this little kid trying to dribble a basketball and failing terribly, so I went to help him out. I didn't know that the director was watching. After a little while, he came up to me and told me I had a way with kids and offered me a job. I immediately accepted of course and I will be working Monday through Friday from 4pm to 8pm and on Saturdays from 10am to 2pm." He replied and I could tell he was trying to refrain himself from jumping up and down.

"Good Job, Emmett!" I said proudly. "And you, Alice?"

Before I could get the words out of my mouth, she was bouncing up down. "Ooh, Ooh, Ooh! I got a job in sales at my favorite store in the mall. Apparently, they value my opinion and think that I would be a great asset since I'm their best customer." She replied in Vampire speed.

"I should have figure your job would be at the mall. What will your hours be?" I asked. It won't surprise me if she is scheduled to work everyday. Edward laughed at that thought.

"From 3pm to 7pm on Monday through Friday and Saturdays from 9am to 1pm." She replied.

"Now Alice, I hope you realize that you won't be able to shop while…." She cut me off.

"I have already seen what will happen if I do." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright now, Jasper."

"Alice drove me to the local daycare when we left the mall after being commented on how great I was when I calmed down two screaming infants. At the daycare, it seems as if I was the only one to be able to tame the most troubled two year old at the center, so they gave me a job. I work weekdays from 2:45pm to 6pm and I am on call for hourly care on the weekends. They told me I can even work from home on the weekends if needed." He said.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. I'm not sure it would be wise to bring a baby onto a house full of vampires. It would probably be best if he just work at the center on weekends, too.

"Yeah Dad. I never realized it before, but I like babies." He replied.

"Very well then." I said. "Last, but not least…..Bella?"

"Edward got me a job working at the local library, checking in and out books. I work Monday through Thursday from 3pm to 6pm and on Saturdays from 8am to 12pm." She replied.

Wow. I can't believe this. Well I guess I can. How could I have ever underestimated my children? And it took them all less than 24 hours. This was wonderful. Esme was right. I am pleased with them. No more than pleased…..I'm ecstatic. The last time I felt this proud was when Edward delivered Renesmee and changed Bella. He smiled and nodded at this thought.

"Well, I believe this calls for a celebration. Why don't we all go on a family hunt? I believe it would be wise since you all will be exposed to humans for an extended period of time starting tomorrow. Oh and before you all leave in the morning, stop by my study to get your paperwork. I 'm sure you will all need background checks and other documents. I will also be calling most of your employers in the morning, with the exception of Bella and Edward. Even though I know you guys don't really need the time off, you are acting as normal teenagers and do not need to be working more than five days a week. " They all agreed. I couldn't help but wonder why Jacob and Renesmee hadn't come by with their news. No sooner than I thought it, I heard them approaching the house. Everyone else must have heard it too because we all turned to watch them enter at the same time.

Jacob was carrying Renesmee and she looked no better than she did earlier.

Bella gasped. "What's wrong with her?" She asked Jacob.

He looked at me asking silently with his eyes if I had said anything and I shook my head no. I hadn't even had a chance to think about it, which was good with the mind reader and all. Bella went over to grab Renesmee from Jacob, but she screamed, "No! Don't touch me!"

She must have been like that all day because I could tell that Jacob was shocked to hear her speak. The two of them walked over to the empty chair and had a seat.

"We have something to tell you." Jacob said as Renesmee glared at him.

"Jake knocked me up." Renesmee mumbled.

"What?!" Edward shouted. Jake was looking down in his lap.

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted and Edward lunged at Jacob's throat just as Jacob phased. Everyone jumped all at once to restrain him while Jacob ran out of the house.

"What were you two thinking? I thought you were on birth control. I thought that you didn't want any children, Ness." He asked obviously hurt and scared. No scared was an understatement. Edward was terrified.

"I didn't dad, but please don't be mad. It was accident. Grandpa told me it was time to get my IUD replaced, but I forgot to and then one day Jake and I got caught up in the moment and forgot the condom. But you need to remember, Jake and I are adults. And the only reason that I didn't want kids was because I pulled the memory from your head on mom's pregnancy and it scared the hell out of me." She said to him.

"You did what? After you found out that you could tap into other's memories, I told you that, that was one memory you didn't need to see and now you know why." Edward told her.

"I know I should have listened to you, but what's done is done. And besides, Grandpa assured us that mine wouldn't be like that. That mine would be a lot closer to a normal human pregnancy." She was crying now.

"You Knew?" he was talking to me now.

"Only since this morning when Jacob brought her to me." I replied.

"Dad, don't be mad at Grandpa. I didn't even realize till this morning. Jacob was the one that figured it out and I have kind of been in a catatonic state since then…until mom tried to grab me. I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to snap like that." She said as she walked over to her mother and let her hold her. "Grandpa, can you please explain to everyone what you told me and Jake earlier and Uncle Em, can you please got tell Jake it's safe to come back in. Dad, please refrain from trying to hurt him?" she pleaded.

I explained my theory to them about Renesmee's mood and told them it will probably get worse and a few other things. Emmett returned with Jacob just as I was finishing up and Edward just sat there with his jaw clenched. Alice and Rosalie jumped for joy while Bella tried to soothe her daughter. Jasper sent a wave of calm through and everyone calmed down.

"I'm really sorry everyone…."Jake began.

"No need to be sorry, Jake. Everything will be fine." Bella told him. Edward just shot daggers through his eyes at him.

"I think we'll take you up on that hunt now." Jasper said and we all got up and exited the house.

_**A/N: How was this chapter? Work days start in the next Chapter. Who should I start with? Oh and I started another story, but it is all human. Please go read it. R&R!**_


	10. Grandfather!

_**Okay Puppylove216, You asked for Edward first, so here he goes.**_

Grandfather!

(Edward's POV)

School seemed to have gone by extremely quick today. Maybe because I was not looking forward to going to this new job of mine, but what can I say, I set myself up for this one. I should have known that my dear wife would want to choose my job for me if I chose hers. However, I couldn't help but think that it was for the best if I wanted to keep her from all the stares.

The rest of my family, with the exception of Alice, still thought it was my over protectiveness left over from when Bella was human, but that wasn't it at all. I knew first hand how capable Bella was of protecting herself. They just didn't know how close Bella had come on many occasions to giving away our secret.

"Are you ready?" I heard the voice of my angel ask.

I smiled at the sound and nodded as she took my hand. "So how do you feel about your first day of work?" she asked.

"Well, I know I am going to have to work extra hard to keep unwanted thought's out of my head so I am definitely not looking forward to that." I replied and Bella let out a loud chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out fine." She said.

"So what about you?" I asked.

"Well, technically, this isn't my first job, but I have to admit that I am a little excited about my new job. I think it will be good to get out of the house and away from having to be near our siblings little escapades."

"You have a point there." I laughed. "Just remember to be careful, love. I know you have gotten a lot better with controlling your strength, but please be sure to use the strength of a one hundred ten pound teenage girl." I pleaded.

She nodded just as we made it to the car. "Do you want me to drive you or would you rather go home and get your truck?"

"Well, I still have enough time to go home seeing as I don't have to be at the library for another thirty minutes and I will get off two hours before you, so you can take me home to get my truck." She replied.

I opened the passenger side door for her to get in and hurried back to the driver side. "So what are you going to do until you have to be to work?" she asked.

"Well, I think I am going to go for a quick hunt and then I'll try to catch Jacob so we can have a heart to heart." I said and I heard her head snap in my direction. I looked over to see her glaring at me. I knew after my reaction last night of the announcement, everyone was going to be trying to keep me as far away from Jacob as possible.

"You better not…."

"No worries my love. I seriously only want to talk with him. Do I really look dumb enough to leave my only daughter without a father for her child? And besides, after letting it sink in, I'm actually quite excited about being a grandfather. Renesmee grew up so fast and it will be nice to have a baby around again. Who knows, maybe they will want another one." I smirked.

"Edward!" she gasped. "Are you serious? Are you really not angry about it?" she was smiling her hardest.

"Bella, really. They just caught me off guard. Our daughter is actually old enough to be a grandmother. I was only worried about how the pregnancy would affect her and Carlisle assured me that she is in no danger. So I really would just like to apologize to Jake, if he'll let me. After hearing his thoughts last night, I know that he was just as afraid as I was about that and a little afraid of me, too." I said with a laugh as we pulled up to the house.

I helped my Bella out of the car and we walked hand in hand at human speed into the house. I wasn't surprised to notice that Esme was the only one there. Everyone else was more than likely preparing for work.

Bella went to get her keys and was back in less than a minute.

"Alright, love. I guess I'll see you later this evening." I said pulling her as close to me as possible.

"Yes, I guess. Although it will be very lonely here without you those two hours when I get home," she replied.

"Oh, I am sure you can find something to pass the time. Rose and Jasper should be getting home around the same time that you do." I said with a smirk. She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and was gone before I had time to register that she was pulling away.

I decided that it would be better now than later to speak with Jake, so I left at vampire speed to head out to the cottage. I was shocked to realize that Renesmee was home alone when the scent of wet dog never hit me.

I lightly tapped on the door knowing she would hear it wherever she was and not wanting to just walk in unannounced. Renesmee was lying curled up on the oversized couch, asleep. She looked so sweet and content. I remember standing at her crib all night long watching her sleep as I did with her mother as a human. I was about to turn around and leave when I felt her wake up.

"Hey Dad." She said sleepily.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?" I asked wearily trying to avoid one of those mood swings.

"I've had better days, but I am relieved to finally know what was wrong with me. I don't know why I hadn't realized what it was before, but I did know something was wrong and I didn't want to worry any of you with my problems. Now I feel terrible for the way I have been treating everyone. Especially Jake and now I understand all of the animosity I was feeling towards him."

"Now, now, dear. No need to fret. Your Grandfather explained it to us all and we completely understand. You can't control your hormones, so don't beat yourself up over it." I pleaded with her as I pulled her to me and she laid her head in my lap.

"But, I often got physical with him…" she began to sob.

"And I'm sure he has already forgiven you. By the way, where is Jacob? I wanted to apologize for last night." I asked.

"Oh, he's at work." She replied narrowing her eyes. Obviously, she wasn't very pleased with that idea. I may have been partially wrong about her behavior lately, but that doesn't change the fact that she is use to having her way.

Just as she said it, Jacob walked through the door in a blue Dickies uniform. He looked as if he were ready to turn around and make a run for it at the sight of me. "_I swear it was an accident. Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't…_" he thought.

"I am not here to harm you Jacob. I only want to apologize, congratulate, and thank you, son." He stared at me wide-eyed like a deer in headlights with his mouth nearly touching the floor.

"I...I…uh…apologize?" he asked absolutely stunned. According to his thoughts, he felt he should be the one apologizing for not being more careful.

"Yes, apologize. I truly am sorry about nearly attacking you last night. I feared for my daughter's life, but now I see this as a blessing. Thank you for giving my daughter the opportunity to have a child and my wife to have grandchild. Thank you, Jacob, for bringing a baby into my family again. Seeing as this baby is more human than anything, it is quite possible that it will grow at a much slower rate than Renesmee did. "I told him as I reached for his hand to shake it.

Jacob was speechless. He really did believe I was going to kill him. Back in the day he would have been eager to fight me. He still hadn't responded so I figured now would be the best time to change the subject.

"So Nessie says you have a job." I said.

"Uhh…oh…yeah. I'm a mechanic for the Chrysler, Dodge, and Jeep Dealership. It's fulltime with benefits and today was my first day." He replied smugly quite proud of himself.

"Well that is great, Jacob. I know that you want to provide for you and Nessie without having to depend on us, especially now more than ever."

"Well I still think it is the most idiotic idea he has ever had!" Nessie said and I flinched as she smacked him upside the head. Poor Jacob. He was going to get it worse than any of us. I took that as my cue to leave.

"Okay, so I would love to sit and catch up some more, but I have to be to work soon. I had planned on trying to hunt a little, but I guess it can wait until I get home later." I said as I gave my daughter a kiss on her forehead and rushed out the door.

I am going to be a grandfather….a seventeen year old grandfather. Ha!

_**A/N: Originally this was going to be Edward's first day of work, but I have had this written for a week and realized it was ling enough to be a chapter of its own. Don't worry; I'll still try to have his first day up this weekend…at least by Sunday. Thanks you guys!**_


	11. Waiting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

Waiting

(Edward's POV)

I arrived at the restaurant about fifteen minutes early. I really wanted to make a good impression and o make my family proud. The only real thing I worried about was having to hear the customers' thoughts. It's true that me being a mind reader would be a great deal of help, but it could also be a nuisance. I have been around long enough to know that humans have awfully perverted minds. They were my prey and yet I often felt like a piece of meet to them.

I was greeted at the door by a girl that looked to be about the age of twenty. She had long black hair and round blue eyes. Her face was very comforting… I only wished her thoughts matched it. Just perfect. I really hope I wouldn't have to deal with this everyday, but like I said, I have been around long enough to know that much wasn't going to change.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she asked. _I really would like to show you all the many ways I can help you._

I rolled my eyes. Well, if that wasn't original. Humans really should start looking into some better lines.

"Yes, I am Edward Cullen and tonight is my first night as a waiter here." I replied as polite as possible.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Mr. Dawson wasn't expecting you for another fifteen minutes." She said with a sly smile. "Follow me. I'll take you to him." _Or around back. Fifteen minutes is just enough time for me to have my way with you. You do look rather young and I'm sure I can teach you a few of my tricks._

Oh yes, this was going to be a long night indeed. I immediately started trying to stay out of her head.

Only a moment later, we were at Mr. Dawson's office. He looked up from some paper work and immediately smiled at the sight of us.

"Well, hello there, Edward, my boy. I see you have arrived a bit early." He said as he reached out to shake my hand. I was sure to make it as brief as possible hoping that he didn't take too much notice in the temperature. His thoughts told me that he did not.

"Yes, sir. I hope that it wasn't crossing the line." I replied with a smile.

"Oh, no. Not at all son. In fact, I am quite pleased. It just gives a little extra time to get some of your paperwork done. What's even better is that your father faxed me over a background check, work permit and some copies of needed important documents, which saves even more time." He laughed.

I filled out all of the paperwork in a matter of minutes. Then I was introduced to Chris and was told that he would be my trainer for the evening and if I caught on quickly, I would be on my own tomorrow night.

I guess since it was a weeknight, we were slow. According to Chris's thoughts, I did catch on rather quickly and he already felt like ditching me for the evening. Not that I didn't mind, I was kind of annoyed by having to follow him around like a little lost puppy.

I noticed a young couple enter the restaurant, but paid no attention to who they were.

"Hey, Chris. If you want I can take this next table on my own. I'm feeling rather confident." I told him convincingly.

"Are you sure?" he asked trying to sound unsure, but he was more than happy to oblige. _I know he can do this. Everything he has done tonight so far has been perfect. He better not screw up my chances for lead waiter. If he does, I swear the only thing he will be waiting on is a doctor when I get through with him._

I snorted at that thought. "Absolutely." I replied. How could I get mad at that…..if only he knew.

"Alright, then. Just remember everything I taught you." He said with a pat on my shoulder as he walked away.

I waited for the couple to be seated with their menus and then I noticed who they were. It was John Ratchett, captain of the football team, along with Lisa Kelley, the head cheerleader. Just great. Those two despised my family more than anyone else at school.

I walked up to their table with the biggest smile I could muster…of course it was fake, but I'm sure it was convincing. They didn't notice me approach them until I spoke.

"Thank you for joining us this fine evening. My name is Edward and I will be your server. May I start by asking you what you would like to drink?" That took a whole lot.

"Ha! Baby Boy Cullen! Fancy seeing you here tonight. I thought your family was loaded…..so what's going on…money problems?" He spat. His thoughts were telling me that he was planning on making this night a living hell for the duration of his stay. Other than that, I just heard the sound of night crickets. That figures. Dumb jock.

"Now, now Johnny. I'm sure dear Edward has a good explanation for why he is working here." Lisa said with hat I suppose was her seducing smile. The only thing she was thinking about ordering was me.

Keeping that wretched smile on my face, I replied, "I apologize for the inconvenience I am sure this may cause, but being that this is my place of work, I will refrain from discussing my personal life with the likes of you two." No one would be able to notice the change in my tone of voice.

"No problemo. Can I get a burger and some fries and some orange pop.?" He asked with an evil grin. He knew we had no such thing on the menu.

"Again, I apologize for the inconvenience, but this is a French restaurant and we do not serve burgers and fries.

"You can just bring me whatever you want." Lisa said. _Preferably you. I know you want me, too._ I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, I'll give you two a moment to look over the menu while I get your drinks." I quickly went to the drink machine to get their drinks. Just as I finished, Chris approached me.

"There's an old lady at table four requesting you, man. I warned her that you weren't even working that area and that it was your first night, but she doesn't care. She won't let up." Chris said.

"Okay. It's fine. I'll stop by there on my way to drop off these drinks…on second thought. Can you take this table back while I go handle the lady? The customers were two kids I go to school with who like to try and cause problems with me and my siblings." I told him.

He looked at me skeptically trying to figure out if I were lying or not, but he agreed. He took the drinks and headed of while I headed to table four. I was relieved that I didn't have to put up with those two buffoons anymore.

When I got to table four, I realized that lady was in her late sixties. This should be easy. "Good Evening, ma'am. I understand that you requested my assistance, so my name is Edward and I will be your server for the remainder of the evening." I told her while handing her a menu. Her thoughts only told me that I was absolutely adorable and sweet.

I genuinely smiled my crooked smile for her and immediately realized it wasn't such a good idea. Her heart stopped briefly and I wondered if she used a pacemaker. "What can I get you to drink tonight?" I asked after I let my smile falter a bit.

She smiled back…hard. Too hard. "You, my little heartthrob, can get me a glass of red wine and a cup of water." She replied. I couldn't help but notice that her dentures were a little off.

"I'll get your drinks while you choose from the menu." As I turned around to walk away, I involuntarily gasped. I know she didn't. She did. This old lady just grabbed my bottom. A shiver ran down my spine and I felt violated. That was just wrong.

As I headed to get the lady's wine, I was stopped by buy a guy that looked to be in his early thirties sitting at a table with a little girl around the age of seven. She was obviously his daughter.

"Excuse me, sir. My daughter cracked her straw and I was wondering if you had another." He said.

"Yes, of course." I replied as I reached in my apron and pulled out a straw and handed it to the little girl. I couldn't but think of Renesmee and my future grandchild. My thoughts were interrupted when the little girl said, "Bite Me!" with the biggest smile on her face ever.

I have to admit…that hit a little to close to home.

"Nicole!" her father scolded. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"He's a vampire, daddy, and I want to be one, too!" she squealed excitedly. At this point, my eyes were huge and were looking around to see if anyone else heard what was going on.

"What makes you think that?" I asked trying to appear as calm as possible. How could this little girl know my secret? We're going to have to move. I was trying hard not to panic. "I don't have fangs. I don't have cape. And look, you can see my reflection in the mirror." I said as I showed her my reflection in a spoon.

She giggled. "Silly Vampire. All of that stuff is fiction, but I know things that other people can't figure out. A werewolf fixed my dad's car today and my mother is a mermaid. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Daddy won't tell anyone either."

I looked over at her father who was holding his head in his hands shaking it. "I apologize. She has been saying these things since she could make sentences and after I explained to her what happened to her mother. Her mother vanished at sea shortly after she was born. I only allow the stories to help her cope with not having a mother." He whispered. "I really am sorry."

I let him know it was okay and left to get the old lady's drinks in a hurry. Either that little girl had a very vivid imagination or she had the ability to spot out any mythical creature. Even though I knew she wasn't a threat to my family's secret, her words still freaked me out.

I returned to table four with the wine and water and I had actually forgot that the lady had violated me earlier until she said, "What took you so long my little sex toy" with a playful growl. There goes that shiver again. I gave her the drinks while trying to keep my distance, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me close to her.

It took every bit of me to not use my vampire strength for fear of hurting her. Once she got me close as she wanted me, she whispered "The only thing I want is dessert and I think I'll have you." And then she…she…she grabbed my penis! I have never felt dirtier than I ever felt at that moment. Her thoughts horrified me and she immediately thought that my hardness in that area was from her turning me on. I'm a vampire for Christ's sake. I'm always hard to the touch, but that's not my arousal!

I ran as fast as I could at human speed to the kitchen and I almost ran into Chris.

"Hey, I got three more tables requesting you. One is a table full of college girls, another is two middle aged women and the last is a father with his little girl. What's up man? You look sick." He said noticing the expression on my face.

Stupid human…you think. I was just violated.

"Yo man, seriously, you okay?" he asked again. He actually sounded concerned.

"I…I…I can't do this. It's too overwhelming. This is not going to work out." I said shaking my head and handing him my apron. Then, I ran as fast as I could at human speed to the car.

Carlisle is going to kill me…again. My car! He's going to take my car! Oh well, I guess I will just have to ride with Bella from now on because there is no way in hell that I am going through that again.

_**A/N: Okay, sorry it took so long. Got a lot going on with work right now. Please read and review. Who do you want to hear about next?**_


	12. Naps & Television

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer.**_

Naps & Television

(Alice's POV)

I got home form my first day of work about 7:15. To say I was exhausted was an understatement. I know, I know…vampires don't get exhausted. You go spend all day in a mall without being able to buy anything and see how you feel. Honestly, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy.

The day started off slow. When I realized we weren't getting many customers, I started looking at all the different clothing. It became overwhelming and before I knew it I had a whole rack of clothes, which I planned to purchase for my family later. Just as I was pushing the rack to the back of the store, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my supervisor. Can you believe she had the audacity to tell me, Alice Cullen, that I couldn't shop while on the clock? Obviously, she didn't know me very well.

I bit my tongue from giving her a few choice words. My parents taught me better and I couldn't bare the thought of losing my precious Porsche.

I walked in the front door to find Bella sitting on the couch reading quietly. Wuthering Heights, again. Sometimes I have the strong urge to burn that book. I understood her repeatedly reading it when she was human, but now that she was vampire, there was no doubt that she could recite the entire book.

"Hey sis." She said as I plopped down on the couch beside her.

I just nodded.

"Rough day at work?" she asked.

"You have no idea." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked as she laid her book to the side.

"There's really nothing to talk about. I work at a mall and I can't shop. End of story." I felt like I was going to have a nervous breakdown. "But don't worry. I'm over it since I already seen what tomorrow is like." I said with a small smile with a tap to my temple.

"I'm going to take a nap. Carlisle is going to call a family meeting when he gets home so, just send someone to wake me when he gets here." I told her.

"Um…Alice?" Bella called out to me.

"Yeah?'

"You can't sleep." She said looking a little perplexed.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Well, I'm going to lie in the bed under my covers with my eyes closed until the rest of the family comes home." She nodded as I turned and headed up the stairs to my room.

I did exactly as I said, too. I slipped off my shoes, climbed in bed under the covers, and closed my eyes. I just laid there…and laid there…and laid there. I couldn't take it anymore so I opened my eyes. Gosh, this is boring. Maybe I should try watching some television.

I closed my eyes again and turned to the Edward channel. I got there just in time to see the most interesting part of his day and it was quite amusing. And that old lady….oh yeah, he'll never hear the end of this. I got really excited really excited when I saw him quitting. I was sure that our father was going to lay it on him, but was surprised with what I saw. Carlisle was fine with it and said he understood. He doesn't even try to take the Volvo.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my brother, I do. Sometimes it's even like we got that twin connection thing going on. But you must remember what ages we are stuck at and what teen wouldn't enjoy watching their know-it-all big brother get in trouble. Boring. I quickly changed the channel.

The Bella channel. She was already done with work today and I already knew how her day went. I loved my little sister and I did everything in my power to keep her out of trouble, so it was obviously my favorite channel. I have to say though, the Bella channel is no where near as interesting as it was when she was still human.

I was repulsed at what I ! How dare that girl. Bella was not going to be pleased with work tomorrow…oh wait…yes she will…I didn't think they had it in them. Uh oh…that's not good…not good at all. Should I warn her? Nah. Things won't be too bad on her end.

Let's see…who should I watch next? The Rosalie channel. The bitchy big sister. My big sister is so awesome. Wait…why do I see her just sitting outside of a building. Oh…that's right. She's already off work for the day. She must be waiting for Emmett. Well, I guess I might as ell go through tomorrow's previews while I'm here.

Wow! I can't believe it. She is…behaving. Rose is really, really good at her job. No drama from the drama queen? The world must be coming to an end. She just lost some points in the awesome department. She really does love her BMW.

Time for a little comedy so I quickly turned to the Emmett channel. Ha! BINGO! Exactly what I needed. I have the coolest big brother in the world. He made that rec center so fun.

Images of Emmett as a human basket ball hoop kept popping up. The funniest part of his day was watching him try to explain how every ball that he touched, miraculously disappeared from his kicking or throwing. It was cute watching the younger children use him as a jungle gym, too. It's hard to understand how some people can be intimated by this big teddy bear. I wasn't the least bit surprised to see him coming home to demand a nap before the family meeting. Three words for ya. Not. Gonna. Work.

I like to save the best for last, but I had already missed Jasper's first day. I checked earlier just to enough to make sure he didn't have any problems with control and I saw that he made it through fine and was pretty sure he was out hunting right now. Why else would he not be in bed with me.

Tomorrow was going to go even better for him. I loved watching him with the little kids, but it did make me sad to know that we could never have one. He would be such a great dad. Ew… It's easy to see that's not chocolate that that kid is trying to feed him, though. After knowing that he would make it through the day with his control, I quickly turned off the television before I got any sadder.

It would be nice if I could check up on Nessie and Jake. It was obvious that that would never happen. I have got to figure out a way to invest in me some cable.

_**A/N: I know this is a shorter chapter. It's basically just a filler chapter. Please review.**_


	13. Sold! or not

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I only borrowed its characters.**_

Sold!

(Alice's POV)

"_Skip, skip, skip to my Lou, Skip, skip, skip to my Lou, Skip, skip, skip to my Lou, Skip to my Lou, my darlin'_." I sang as I skipped happily through the doors of my new job for my second day of work.

I had one of the best visions last night. I mean this vision was almost as good as the vision I got of Bella joining our family. Now, I am just going to let everything play out as it did in the vision.

"Good afternoon, Crystal."

"Hello, Alice. You sure are in a good mood today." She said.

"Yup." I replied still skipping to clock in. I am so excited. I can't see anything going wrong today.

I was going to be the perfect employee today… well for half of today anyway.

The first hour and a half before my break was simple and slow and I was extremely excited when I was relieved for my break. It was finally time to do what I had been waiting to do the entire day.

With a few clicks on my Blackberry, I had purchased the store. It shouldn't be a problem since I'm pretty sure that it still constitutes as a job since I now own the store. And now my break was over.

I calmly walked out of the break room with the biggest smile on my face. No, seriously, this smile should be put in the Guinness Book of World Records. With a quick check though, I couldn't see it happening.

Extremely pleased with myself, I walked to my favorite section of the store and began to shop…daring Crystal to say something to me.

Ten minutes later, she approached me.

"Excuse me, Alice." I quietly turned to face her. "May I have a word with you?"

With the same smile on my face, I just nodded and followed her to the office.

"Alice, we went through this yesterday and I specifically told you no shopping while on the clock, but it seems as if you have a problem with that. I'm afraid that was your second warning and I have to write you up. I'll have you know that two write ups in one week results in termination. Is that understood?"

Are you kidding me? This chick can NOT be serious. Write me up? Terminate me? Does she even know who she is talking to? Oh yeah, that's right, she doesn't know that I'm her new boss.

"Umm…actually, Crystal. You can't write me up." I replied innocently.

"And why is that? she asked, looking a bit confused if I do say so myself.

"Oh, you didn't get the memo? Because I'm your new boss."

"What? Yeah, whatever. That's impossible. Isn't it?" she replied not so sure of herself.

"Oh it is. Call the old store owner and see for yourself. But don't worry; this in no way changes your position. I like you." I smiled as she hurried to the phone and I continued my shopping.

I stopped abruptly when my vampire hearing caught wind of her conversation.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but we have a new employee, Alice Cullen, who says that she now owns the store." She said into the phone with a shaky voice.

"_I assure you Crystal, you have nothing to worry about. Miss Cullen did offer a hefty amount for the store and I agreed. However, her card was declined giving me reason to believe that she was trying to pull some prank. So could you please do us a favor and terminate her immediately."_

To say I was shocked was understatement of the year. If I weren't already dead, I could have died from it. I couldn't even bring myself to hear the rest of the conversation.

"No, no, no, no, no. This is not good, not good at all. My father is not going to be happy with this. How did I not see this happening? I always see these things! MY BABY! My beautiful Porsche. Damage control, I must do some serious damage control." I rambled quietly to myself.

I really could not understand how I did not see this. That's when I smelled it. It was the sweetest, most non-alluring blood with a tinge of …wet dog. Damn it. That freak niece of mine. She has to be close by. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my niece as if she were my own daughter. However, when she starts messing with my visions, it means WAR!

I was about to go straight to her and give her a piece of my mind when I got a disturbing vision of Crystal making a huge spectacle of firing. She was absurd. Does she realize how much money I spend at this store? Now, I most definitely could not have that happening, so the Loch Ness Monster would have to wait for now. I know it's mean to refer to her as that, but it fits when I'm pissed at her.

I nicely walked over to Crystal with a sweet, angelic smile on my face. I reached her just as she was hanging up the phone. Quietly, I took of the shiny, gold nametag and placed it on the counter beside her tapping hand. She opened her mouth to speak, but I stopped her by holding my hand up for in the universal gesture for 'stop'.

"I have two words for you, Crystal.' I said as I held up two fingers. "I quit." And with that I brushed off my hands as if they were covered in dirt and turned around and walked away.

"_Off to find the Loch Ness…the wickedest Loch Ness of All." _I sang. Of course I knew exactly where she was and that she was waiting for me, so it didn't take long to find her.

She was smiling that beautiful smile of hers until she saw the murderous look on my face.

"Auntie Ali! What's wrong?" she asked in her sing song.

"You. Are. Dead. Cullen!" I seethed. Besides Carlisle, she was the only one born with the name Cullen, it kind of became an inside joke for the family. Now she had a look of sheer terror on her face, but she quickly put on her poker face.

"My father will not make light of you saying things like that. Now I think you need to calm down and tell me what's wrong before I call him and tell him what you just said to me." She was right. No one in the family made light of the fact that she still had a beating heart.

"You just got me fired." I screeched. Okay, well I quit before they had the chance to fire me, but she didn't know that.

"Impossible." She stated as a matter of fact. "I haven't even done anything besides look around."

"Like hell you did. All you had to do was show up and I immediately went blind." I yelled.

"Hey! You can't blame it on me. You were probably doing something you had no business anyway. Gramps and Grammy have told you on numerous occasions anyway that you depended on them too much anyway. So what is it? What did you do this time?" she asked with that famous bitchy smirk of hers.

I might as well tell her. If I didn't, she would just take the memory from my head anyway.

"I tried to buy the store, but my card was declined, so the owner told my supervisor to fire me." I whined. She burst out laughing and shook her head.

"I guess you forgot that Grandpa cut everyone's funds." She said. Shit, I did forget that little detail.

"Whatever. If you hadn't been here I would have been able to see it coming, so it's still your fault." I replied as I walked away from her.

As soon as I got away from her, I had vision of what was going to happen. No matter how I explained it to Carlisle, I still ended up in trouble resulting in my precious car being taken from me because I should not have been trying to buy the store in the first place and being cocky about it just put the icing on the cake. Even if I decided not to tell him he would find out from the owner and Ness, then of course, Edward would hear it in my thoughts and somehow use it against me.

It was time to face the music, but first, I was driving to Canada. I needed as much time with my Porsche as possible.

**_A/N: Okay I know it has been like two months since I've updated, but in my defense, i just moved 3,000 miles from washington to alabama, so i've been busy. Anyways, i hope you all enjoy!_**


	14. Appointments and Punishments

_**A/N: Please make sure you read the note at the end of this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

Appointments and Punishments

_Carlisle's POV_

"Yes and thank you for the heads up. I really appreciate it and for what it's worth I apologize for all the trouble that my daughter has caused." I said over the phone to Alice's ex-boss.

I cannot believe she did that! How in the world did she think she would be able to buy a store? I am almost positive that she forgot that I cut her funds.

This is completely different from Edward's situation. He was justified in quitting, but clearly, Alice is not.

I may not have Alice's psychic abilities, but I know each and every one of my children and I am willing to bet all of my money that Alice has taken off on her car to prolong her time with because without a doubt she has already seen the result of her actions.

I must admit that I did not expect this from my baby girl. Although, Bella was the last to become a vampire, Jake was the last to join the family, and Nessie was the only one to be actually be born into the family and is literary the youngest; for all intents and purposes and, Alice is the baby of the siblings. Her size and the fact the she was changed right before her seventeenth birthday accounts for that and let me tell you…she plays the part well.

Looking at the time, I realized it was time for me to meet the grandchildren at the hospital. Nessie has a scheduled visit with me to get an ultrasound done. I know that this will be quicker than the average pregnancy, but longer than Bella's. I am worried about how it will affect Ness since she supposedly has an unchanging body, which has clearly started changing.

I slip my shoes off and proceed to exit my study when I hear Edward enter the house. Yes, I can distinguish each and every family member's steps. I really hope he found another job. I would hate for Alice to try and throw the favoritism accusations at me again.

"_I'm on my way down now."_ I thought for him to hear me.

I reach the stairs and see him smiling brightly. Things must have gone well for him with getting another job.

"As a matter of fact I did." He stated smugly.

"Is that so?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, I am now a tutor at the local elementary school for the extended day program. I tutor Monday through Friday immediately after school until 6 pm starting tomorrow." He replied.

"Good job, my boy. Good job." I knew he wouldn't let me down. I find it quite ironic that all three of my boys have jobs working with children. Even though Edward was the only one to have opportunity to have a child, I know without a doubt that Jasper and Emmett would have been great as well.

"Well enjoy the rest of your evening off. I'm off to the hospital to see a patient. I see you all later." I told him. I felt it was necessary to let him think it was a regular patient rather than his daughter due to doctor/patient confidentiality. If he knew it was Ness that I was seeing he would demand to know every little detail, which is not my place to tell.

"Bye, dad."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. It wasn't often that that Edward called me 'dad', so it always made my day when he did. Even though he still didn't do it as much as the others, he was doing it much more often. I got into my Mercedes and made it to the hospital in record time.

I was surprised to see that Jake and Nessie were already sitting outside my office awaiting my arrival. It was obvious that Ness wasn't exactly ecstatic about the pregnancy, but we were all hoping that it would at least grow on her.

"Jake, Ness." I greeted then with a nod of my head.

"Hey, Grandpa." Nessie replied nonchalantly. I opened the door and gestured for them to enter my office.

"So, how have you been feeling these past few days?" I asked.

"Depressing." Jake replied.

"About as can be expected." She replied at the same time as Jacob.

"I've noticed some more change in your abdomen." I said calmly, not wanting to rile her up.

"Yeah, is that normal?" she asked.

"I think it is safe to say that this is anything, but a normal pregnancy. However, considering your mother's pregnancy with you, I would say it is." I had to force the chuckle down when I answered.

"Are we going to be able to figure out far along she is?" Jake asked.

"Hopefully, the ultrasound will be able to give us an estimate. So, if you two would just follow me through this door to the examination room, we can get started."

"First I want you to change into the hospital gown so that I can do a regular examination and check your uterus. Now this is going be weird for you to be checked by your grandfather, but considering we can't take any chances of you using a human doctor, we don't really have a choice." I said quickly when I saw the look of sheer terror on her face.

I stepped out of the room to give ten some privacy. Jacob stuck his head out after a little while to tell me they were ready. I performed the examination and according to her uterus, she was about four months into her pregnancy. Once I was done, I had her replace her clothes for us to continue on with the ultrasound.

"Alright, are you ready?" I asked them both. And the both replied with quick nods. Jacob was smiling and Nessie had her eyes closed. However, they quickly shot open at the sound of the rapid swooshing sound coming from the machine signaling the heartbeat…or should I say heartbeats.

Examining the screen closely, I realized that we were looking at two fetuses…two female fetuses. What I also saw was nothing short of extraordinaire.

Nessie gasped.

"Is that what I think it is? She asked.

Speechless, all I could do was nod.

"Jacob! You Ass! I can't believe you…" before she could continue, the image on the screen changed and there was another fetus. A male fetus, I might add.

"D-did you just see that? Please tell me you both saw that?" Jacob asked frantically.

Coming to my senses and realizing that from now on, anything pertaining to this pregnancy will have to be done at home, I nodded my head and cleared my throat.

"Yes. Congratulations are in order. You seem to be having your first litter of …pups." I knew it was wrong and inconsiderate to make a joke like that, but I couldn't help it.

Jacob burst out laughing. "Good one, Gramps!"

"AAAGGGHHHH! How can this be funny to you guys? Not only did I just find out that I was pregnant, but I am pregnant with two babies and a puppy and you two think it's funny!" Nessie sobbed.

"Technically, it's not a puppy. I mean it was a puppy, but clearly it phased back to a human baby and no. You're right. It's not funny…it's AWESOME! Aw come on, babe. I thought you were finally coming to terms with the pregnancy." Jake said.

"Well, you're wrong. I was coming to terms with having a baby, not three. Oh my gosh! If one can phase already, then the other two probably can, too. Right?" she asked.

"It is quite possible." I replied. "But it seems as though you have a problem with the fact that you saw a puppy on the ultrasound. You do realize that you married a wolf, right?" I asked worried about how that simple fact may affect how she takes to her children.

"Don't get me wrong grandpa. I do love my dog and I will love my….b-babies, but how can I deliver puppies. That terrifies me." She said solemnly.

"Please, don't worry sweetheart. I will be checking your progress everyday from here on out so we can figure out the best and easiest way to go about with this pregnancy." I promised.

We finished up and said our good-byes after I gave them a video of the ultrasound. I chuckled at hearing Nessie demand that Jake take her too an all you can eat buffet before he went back to work.

I quickly did my rounds so that I could beat Alice home and be ready and waiting on the porch for her when got there. And boy did I have to wait long. The rest of the family were all home and done with homework before she finally arrived. I briefly considered setting curfew when she flew through the yard and was standing in front of me before it could become a serious thought.

"Daddy, Daddy, please don't do this to me. I need my baby. I'll do anything, just please don't take her." Alice dry sobbed throwing herself in my arms. I ended up carrying her inside and setting her in her husband's lap.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I'm standing by my word. Maybe you all will start taking me a bit more serious now. Now I need for you to hand over your keys."

Her bottom lip jutted out, but she reluctantly handed them over. The look on everyone's faces told me that nobody really believed I would go through with and the room was eerily quiet.

I spoke up to change the atmosphere. "I see that Nessie and Jake have joined us for the evening, so I am assuming that they have told you all their news.

"Not me!" Alice shouted still pouting while everyone nodded.

"I'll feel you in, Ali." Jasper soothed as he got up and headed upstairs carrying her. The room broke into endless, excited chatter as they gushed about the new editions to the family.

**_A/N: Okay, so i know its been a while. RL has been very busy and although I have the entire story planned out, finding the time to type it up has been rough. Anyway...I want to continue the story, but i realize that i may have lost some readers between the lengthy updates. So I would like to know how many of you are still following the story and want me to continue. I have more story alerts than i have a reviews so it makes it hard to tell. So leave me a review to tell me if you want me to continue_**


	15. Heart to Heart

_**Can I get a WooHoo! Another chapter so soon? Yes, in less than two weeks time, almost a week! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Cullens, but making them get jobs is all me.**_

Heart to Heart

Bella's POV

"Love, are you okay?" My husband asked bringing me out of my thoughts. We were laying in our king sized bed in a way so that we were side by side, but my head was lying in the center of his chest and his arms were wrapped around me so that his hands were resting on my hip tracing lazy circles.

To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was. Above all else though, I knew that I was worried. Worried about my little girl. Renesmee had made it absolutely clear that she had no desire to ever have children…EVER. Now she finds out that she is actually carrying three babies with the ability to phase while still in the womb. What does that mean for them and their mother?

"Hmm…oh yeah…well, as good as can be expected when just finding out that my baby girl is having three babies." I replied.

"Yeah, it is kind of hard to believe. How do you think she's handling it?" he asked.

"Well considering that she takes after you with her overreactions and overly dramatic ways, I'd say she's in full blown panic mode. I'm sure it's nothing too much for Jake to handle, though.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. NOT." He said with a roll of his eyes. "I'll have you know that I am nowhere near as bad as I used to be. In fact, I think I'm taking this whole 'Daddy's Little Princess is pregnant ordeal' very well, if I do say so myself."

"That you are, sweetie, that you are." I replied with a couple of pats to his cheek. However, he doesn't realize that avoiding the issue is not handling it, which is exactly what he has been doing. I'll worry about that later, though. "So, are you excited about tomorrow?"

He looked at me like I had grown three heads. "Excited? Psst. What's there to be excited about? I leave school to go back to another school in which I will be tutoring a bunch of little kids whose minds will no doubt be only focused any and everything except the homework."

I reigned in my laughter to comment. "Ooh…if you're lucky, you'll get assigned to a bunch of prepubescent fifth grade girls that will spend all of their time thinking about how cute you are and making googly eyes at you." I'm pretty sure after the ordeal he went through at the restaurant, that is the last thing he wants.

"Dear God, no. I can't afford to lose another job. I have a feeling after seeing what Carlisle did with Alice; he won't be as lenient as last time." He replied. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that my big, bad, mind reading, vampire husband was afraid of the wrath of his father.

"Yeah, you're right. Oh, I've decided that I'm skipping school tomorrow to spend the day with Renesmee, but I'm still going to work later. I just have this feeling that she's going to need me." I told him.

"Sure, sure. You've got that 'mother's intuition thing down pact." He said as he kissed me on my forehead. I couldn't help but giggle knowing that he picked up that 'sure, sure' phrase from Jake.

"What's so funny?"

"Sure, sure." That was all I needed to say for him to catch on. He rolled his eyes, again.

"What can I say, he's grown on me. After all, he went from being my enemy, then friend, then brother, and now he's my son. I was bound to pick up something from him."

I looked up at him and smile and he gave me my favorite crooked, panty dropping smile. I would be lying if I said it didn't work. It always does. Sometimes I forgot that we're vampires and not dogs.

"Good luck, Bells!" Alice chimed. I was going to ride to school with you today, but I saw your plans so I'll just ride with my Jazzy."

"What have you seen, Alice? Do I need luck today?" I asked thinking maybe was wrong on visiting my daughter. She just smiled her innocent smile and skipped out the door.

_Well, she recovered quickly. No, she is up to something. _

I felt a peck on cheek and realized it was from Rosalie. "Have a good day, little sister." She said as she floated out the door with a laughing Emmett behind who ruffled my hair on his way out. I know what they've been up to.

_He better be glad Alice hadn't seen that._ "Ouch, Ali!" Okay, maybe she did.

I felt strong arms circle my waist and all I could think was 'home'. "Have a good day, Love. And don't worry everything will go fine. I've seen it in Alice's thought, but I must admit she's hiding something. She kept repeating 'Dolce and Gabbana; Gucci and Prada' in her head, but I'm sure it's nothing big."

I followed him to his beloved Volvo. Sometimes I still can't figure out what made him get me a Ferrari for my after car. After finally convincing him that it wasn't me, Alice helped him pick out my Avalanche telling him that it would remind me of my old red Chevy pick-up. He agreed.

We lost ourselves in a deep kiss for a moment before he finally pulled away. "I'll see you this evening, Love."

"Okay." I smiled. It was always hard to watch him leave. Sometimes I can't help but that time in my life where I had been without him for six long months.

I watched him pull away before I headed to the cottage. I didn't run at vampire speed, but I didn't walk at human speed either.

When I approached the cottage, I could tell that Renesmee was still sleeping, so I decided to go in and fix her breakfast in bed.

I raided her refrigerator and was not disappointed to see that they were fully stocked and decided to fix a little bit of everything. Therefore the meal consisted of bacon, sausage links, scrambled eggs with cheese, cheese grits, buttermilk biscuits, pancakes, mixed fruit, orange juice, and milk.

I know, I know…yes it's a bit much, but considering she's eating for four, I'm sure it will be fine with her.

Just as I finished up setting her food on the table, she entered in her barely there pajamas rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

I was answered with a grunt before her eyes widened at the sight of her kitchen table.

"Thanks, mom." She half mumbled. I could still hear the sleep in her voice.

"Sit down and eat, honey. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like shit."

"Language." I scolded.

"I just don't understand why they call it morning sickness when it goes on at random times throughout the day. It's gross and annoying. I keep trying to figure out whether I should have a toilet installed on my side of the bed or set up camp in the bathroom. I'm always starving and although I admit that I have been craving food rather than blood, I still would like to be able to drink blood whenever I like, but I can't keep it down and it makes the morning sickness worse times ten." She whined. "And I swear my belly keeps growing overnight."

"I know, dear. You have to remember that you are half human and you are married to a human/werewolf. I don't think the babies will take after our side of the family with their eating habits. By the way you're eating that food, it looks like they will completely take after Jake." She was half way through all of that food I cooked already.

"But three babies, Mom? THREE?! What am I going to do with three children? I'm afraid to take care of one!"

"Renesmee, you are worrying unnecessarily. You have all of us to help you and Jake with the babies. You know that we will do whatever we can for you." I replied soothingly as I began to french braid her hair to two big braids. It was her favorite hairstyle.

"Ugh! And what about the delivery, mom?" she asked shoveling another spoonful of eggs into her mouth. "I'm shaped like a human. My body is not made to push out puppies."

"You don't even know if they will be puppies when you deliver." I replied.

"That's the worse part…not knowing. What if they are puppies when it's time for me to deliver? How will we be able to get them to phase back?" she wailed.

"Please, sweetheart, just stop worrying. We don't even know if the females can phase. The ultra sound only showed the male phasing, so the girls may not even have the ability…" she cut me off.

"Oh whatever." She said rolling her eyes. "You and I both know that there are female werewolves starting with Aunt Leah followed by Crissa and Jolie." That made me cringe. I mean, she was right, but I was hoping she had forgotten.

"We'll just take it one day at a time. Your grandfather is going to monitor you and the babies very carefully and I'm sure we all will try to figure out ways to keep them human for the delivery. She just nodded as she finished up her breakfast.

"How is Jake taking all of this?" I asked even though I was pretty sure I already knew.

"Oh Jake's ecstatic…over the moon if you may. It's quite annoying. He doesn't even take into account on how I feel about this. I have this feeling that I will be alone this entire pregnancy. I mean he got a freaking job! He should realize that I need him with me more than ever right now."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black! Don't you dare! Jake loves you more than anything in the world. He has been there for you since day one…literally. Having a job is not going to keep him from being there for you." She was full out sobbing now.

"I know, mom. I don't know what is going on with me. I'm just scared, mommy. Really scared. She cried. By now, we had moved to the living room and I was cradling her in my lap on the sofa.

"It's okay, baby. Don't worry. Here, why don't you get out of those clothes while I go run you a nice lavender bubble bath and while you're soaking, I'll get the kitchen cleaned up." I said as I sat her off her lap and headed to the bathroom. "Then we will go to the spa before it's time for me to go to work."

An hour and a half later, we were heading out to my Avalanche and on our way to the spa.

**_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Give me you thoughts. Tell me some things you may like to see. What do you think is about to happen? Please review I think I may be becoming an addict._**


	16. Inappropriate Activities

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

**_ A/N: I hit 100 reviews last chapter! WoooHooo! so i want to do a couple of shoutouts. Thanks to twilight1Alice as my 100th reviewer and my top three reviewers are as follows: 1st-Jazzy'sGirl4ever with 15 reviews (almost one for everychapter), 2nd-Twilight1Alice with 9 reviews and 3rd-puppylove216 with 5 reviews. I read every review and try my best to reply to everyone. I don't really care much for this chapter and i restarted it 3 times, but I hope you all enjoy it._**

Inappropriate Activities

Bella's POV

I dropped Renesmee back off at her cottage once we were finished with our mother/daughter spa day. It was harder than I thought to act human at the spa and Renesmee had to go through a special spa treatment for pregnant women.

I was a little surprised to see how big she had gotten in such a short amount of time. I don't know why, considering what I went through carrying her. I must admit that I am excited to be becoming a grandmother. I never really gave it a second thought with this lifestyle and it seems as though we all worried needlessly about my little girl getting pregnant.

I may not be able to read minds like my husband, but I know my daughter better than I know myself and I already know what she is planning to do and I have to say that I am a little worried about hoe Jake will take it.

We are going to have three little babies to help her raise, what's their not to be excited about!

I climb into my truck to get ready to head to work when I realize that I have not spoken to my husband since I left this morning and decide to give him a call.

The phone only rings half a ring before he picks up.

"Good evening, love. How was your day with our daughter?" He cooed into the phone.

"Oh, it was nice. We had a nice heart to heart after I made her breakfast and then I took her to the spa, where we spent the rest of the day. You have to see how big she is getting…"

"Wait! What? You went to the spa? I thought you were never doing that again?" he asked while trying to control his fit of laughter.

"No, I said I would never go with Rose and Alice again." Which was true and after some of the antics Alice pulled on that trip, I'm sure I made the right decision.

"Sure, sure." I could practically picture him rolling his eyes when he said that. "Anyway, so how did it go?" he asked.

"It went well. Renesmee really enjoyed herself and had to go through special services since she's pregnant. Oh, and she ate constantly the whole time we were there. Boy, can that girl eat. I'm sure she can surpass Jake, now."

He laughed at that. I could never get tire of that laugh. Just thinking about it makes my lady parts tingle.

"That's good. Is she getting any closer to acceptance?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure she had already accepted the fact that she was pregnant before she found out that she was pregnant with three. That bit of information has caused her to regress, but I can tell she's come up with a plan to help her along the process and we will all be hearing about it soon."

"Okay, well I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Are you on your way to work?" he asked.

"Yes, are you?"

"No, I'm on my way to the house. I got a note while I was in class today saying that I don't have to start today because they had forgotten that today was Parent/Teacher Conferences, so all tutoring was cancelled. So, I'm on my way to check on Ness before I go for a quick hunt."

"Do you think you can come by the library at a quarter til five?" I asked. I have something that he will not be able to say no to. It hasn't been an entire twenty-four hours yet, but it seems like it's been days since I've had him. I only get a fifteen minute break, but it will have to do.

"Uh…sure. Is everything alright?" he asked unsure of where I was going with this.

"Yeah, I just need you…um to help me with something."

"Okay, Love. I will see you then."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied and the call ended.

I must have been on auto pilot because I hadn't realized that I was already at the library. Asia beamed up at me brightly when I walked through the door.

"Good afternoon, Asia." I said nonchalantly. What I wouldn't give to be able to read her mind right now to know what was with that smile. It's kind of creepy.

"Hi, Bella. You look very nice today." She said sweetly.

I knew she had to be trying to flirt or something because all I had on was a pair of dark wash jeans and a plain white t-shirt. So, I raised an eyebrow at her as if to say 'WTF'.

"That outfit shows off all your curves. I can only imagine what you look like out of them…I mean in something else." She managed to get that last part out at the last minute. Is this girl serious? I have a feeling I'm going to have to report her if she doesn't 'slow her roll'.

"Um…well, I'm here now so you can go on to your regular duties while I take over here at the desk." _And keep far, far away from me._ I added on as an afterthought.

She continued to smile sweetly at me as she walked toward the back of the library looking over her shoulder. _I wonder if Alice has seen anything happening?_ I decided to send her a text to ask, even though I'm pretty sure she would warn me if she had.

**Ali have u seen anything happening dealing with Asia. She keeps smiling at me strange and its making me feel uncomfortable. –B**

*pout* leave me alone *pout* :o( -A

Oh just great. She's still in a sour mood.

**Come on don't be like that. If u had a vision u would tell me right. –B**

*pout* maybe, maybe not *pout* -A

**Puhlleeez tell me. *pokes out bottom lip and bats eyelashes* -B**

The entrance door of the library chimes signaling a customer just as I hit send. It's guy that I've seen watching Rose in the lunchroom on numerous occasions.

"Um… I need to renew this book." He says sheepishly.

"No problem." I reply as I scan the barcode and watch the title pop up on the screen along with his name. _Jason Crowley. I wonder if he's related to Tyler…_

"You're Bella Hale, right? Rosalie's sister?" He has become a bit more confident.

"Yup."

"Ya think she'd go out with me?" Is he dense or what? I know he's seen her with Em.

"Haven't you seen her boyfriend? Ask them yourself." _Yeah, see how far you get with that._

" I-I thought he was you guys' brother?" Now he seems repulsed.

"Yup." Was my simple reply I hand him back his book. He takes the book back and hurries away mumbling sickos. _Idiot. Everyone knows half of us are adopted and the other half are foster children…supposedly._

I realize I have another reply from Alice.

*Light bulb goes off over my head and I smile brightly* Can u get me my precious Porsche back? –A

**U kno that's impossible. I'm a Vamp with shielding powers not a miracle worker. –B**

Well I can't help u now stop texting me. –A

I love my sister, I really do, but she can be a real bitch when she can't have her way.

Time goes by slowly as I listen to my IPod. I don't get many more customers. Every once in a while, Asia comes back up front to ask me some question that she already knows the answer too. _Could she be any less obvious?_

I'm listening to Fireflies by Owl City when I look at the clock and realize that I have five minutes before Edward arrives.

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and  
Stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems

Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach my how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock-hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(Jar, jar, jar...)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)  
_[x2]_

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

He arrives just as the song is ending.

"Good evening, love." He smiles brightly at me.

"Go around the corner and wait on me. I'll only be a second." I tell him as I head toward the office to let Mr. Dauber know I'm taking my break and I hurry back to my beloved husband.

I let my shield go so he can see what I have planned and I immediately see his smile spread. I don't remember when I've seen him smile that wide. I practically drag him to the darkest part of the library that I have come to realize that no one ever uses and began to kiss him with as much fervor as I can muster…….

We were both mid orgasm when we heard the gasp.

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit! Asia! Dang it, Edward. You didn't hear her coming?"_

"Sorry, love. I was a little preoccupied." He whispered so only I could hear.

We hurriedly get ourselves together to keep what bit of dignity we have left. I prepare to launch into a lengthy explanation in hopes that I can dazzle my way out of this, but I notice that Edward's face is horror struck, which leads to our vampire speed conversation.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"She's going to agree to keep her mouth shut." He replies.

"What's so bad about that? That's what we want."

"In order for her to agree, we have to agree to a threesome with her."

Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

"Whatever you're thinking….no way. I …"

"Oh come on, Bella. I really want to just taste you. It could be fun and you won't have to worry about Mr. Dauber finding out." she practically sings.

I have no idea of what to do. Let her tell and I get fired and Carlisle finds out. There is no way that is going to happen. I never get into any trouble and I plan on keeping it that way. So I must do the only thing I can think of. Looks like I'll be following Alice's footsteps. I tell Edward to meet me at home and that I'll be there shortly. I still have my shield down, so he know what I am about to do and that there is no stopping me.

I put on my distraught façade and brush past Asia to get to Mr. Dauber's office. I feed him a sob story about how I have so much on my plate right now and even though I know I'm going to lose my truck, that my education is more important at this point and that I thought I could do it, but I can't which is why I can't work at the library anymore. He assures me that it is no problem and that if I ever feel that I am ready to come back that he will find a spot for me and that my father should be proud and blah, blah, blah.

Now I just have to get that pixie to keep her mouth shut…….

**A/N: Okay so how was it? Fireflies is currently my favorite song so if you haven't heard it yet, go listen. Alright so hit the green button and tell me what you think.**


End file.
